To all good must come to an end
by MissMonica
Summary: Harry tries to find acceptance. The trouble is, the problems he has to accept were caused by him, and hurts the ones he loves. DMOC HPOC RWHG GWSD(SDSomeDude) (OCOwn Character.) Please Read and Review!. Rated R for S, V and L.
1. Default Chapter

Harry did not know why he felt so much affection for Cho. He was too busy worried about what mood she was in or if she was to turn into a human water fountain. It was he who felt he was to blame for Sirius's death and if only he had not been pre-occupied with Cho that he could have remembered the present Sirius gave him. His possessions of what Sirius left him. Only one, which would be able to be used again and still, keep the memory of Sirius. Harry could never have predicted what was about to happen in the ministry. He knew Sirius would never have stayed home if it was he who was in trouble, like that night. It was he who had led Sirius to the Ministry. His possessions and memories the only thing left of his godfather. His knife had melted. His broom was confiscated by Umbridge and still stayed there in the dungeon. Sirius had risked his life for Harry, and to Harry he was like a father, one that Harry never had nor knew. Sirius was, as Harry thought, like a knight. He leapt into the battle, to fight. Some veil in an archway took his life and Harry knew it was he who would find out what this veil did and meant. Life was too demanding to understand why his only living family, even from the bottom of their hearts, would never understand what Harry was going through. Aunt Petunia didn't show any remorse when his mother, Lily, was announced dead from being killed by Voldemort. Even after all this, he couldn't find an explanation to know why Voldemort chose him. Yes he was half blood. But the Pureblood nation Voldemort preached so much about, and how much he demanded it, whether the death of innocent muggles or a cold blooded murder of the Order members, or what other death he caused, didn't describe why Voldemort didn't just choose Neville or that other boy born the same year and month as himself. Why not the pureblood? Why did he choose the half blood like himself, apart from the fact that Harry shared so much in common with Voldemort, He did not understand this. Harry pressed his palms to his eyes, until his eyes produced little white stars. It was then Harry came to a conclusion about everything. 


	2. Chapter 2

He had always wondered how he could have possibly been famous for surviving such a terrible murder. He was the boy who lived the only curse that can't be blocked, yet Harry would have preferred to have died than to have survived so much, lived through people who knew, respected and some he even loved, been killed by such an evil force. Everywhere he went, he got the usual flutter of eyes float up towards his scar and back down again. The gawking at him like he was some freak, every time the ministry decided to spin some tale that he was mad and dangerous. His best friends even sometimes felt fear when with Harry. Harry laid back on his bed at Privet Drive and stared at his grubby ceiling. The ceiling had not been cleaned regularly like Aunt Petunia's kitchen ceiling, which was spotless just like the rest of the kitchen. The rest of the house, apart from Harry's room, was in fact exactly like the kitchen. Unnaturally normal! Harry rolled over onto his side and stared out of his window, which was dimly lit from the streetlights outside of the house. It was a few days until September the 1st, which was when the Hogwarts express left to go to Hogwarts. Harry use to dream of going back to Hogwarts, but Harry couldn't care less if he went back to Hogwarts or not, he didn't care much anymore. It was still warped in his memory. The way Sirius's body wavered in mid air after being hit with the red beam of light from his own cousin. His ageing face full of laughter, slowly fading into a look of surprise, his godfather gracefully fell towards the veil in the arch. The veil flickered around like wind prancing through the trees as Sirius fell through, and the veil stop flickering and died. Harry remembered yelling for Sirius to resurface, like Sirius would normally have done, shaking his long locks from his face, giving a handsome smile and thrusting his wand forward eager to re-enter the battle. But Sirius never returned. Harry felt so guilty for giving up his occlumcy, which in return could have saved Sirius's life. He would not have gotten the fake dream of torture, and he would not have gone to rescue Sirius, in return needing rescuing themselves. Harry dared dwell on these thoughts, as he finally knew it was not his fault that Sirius had gone. Every time he tried to think of happy thoughts, he just got even more upset and would have rather forgotten, but he neither could nor wanted to forget. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry twisted from his bed and sit on the end of it. He stretched his leg, which had gone quite a bit since last year, and yawned stiffly before reaching to grab his glasses from his bedside table and put them on. He grabbed one of Dudley's old oversized jackets and wrapped it around himself before grabbing a few books from under his floorboard under his bed. Harry grabbed the book, pulling it upwards a long with a few dust particles, which had settled there, from not being opened for a while. While Harry pulled upwards on the book, a piece of parchment, roughly torn and folded in half fell to the floor. He reached across to pick up the parchment, blew the dust off of it, and opened it up. His eyes began to water immensely and Harry wiped his eyes on his tattered sleave. His stunning green eyes where glowing more brightly than ever from the effect of the tears in the scarce moonlight. He threw the note aside and punched his bed, doing so, he missed the mattress, hitting the bare wood frame causing his hand to puff up and turn purple, a shade Uncle Vernon would be proud of. The parchment, which had caused Harry, so much pain was a small note, written by Sirius, from inside the package of the two-way mirror that his godfather gave him before returning to Hogwarts. Harry painfully wrapped his hand with some cloth torn off Dudley's jacket and ripped the note to sheds with his fingertips from his injured hand and the rest of his fingers from his other hand. He threw the shreds of the note around his room and punched his pillow, which had become quite lumpy from the amount of times Harry took his anger out on it. Harry glanced at the shreds of paper scattering the floor and realising what he had done to his last hand written letter from Sirius, he scooped up the bits and started sticking it together with some Sellotape. Harry was definitely strong, he told himself this, but it was unnatural to lose so many of your relatives and friends in your life. He was sure of it. He stuffed his remaining books from under the floorboard, into his trunk and locked it. He couldn't bear being in Privet Drive anymore, yet he didn't want to go to Hogwarts either. The people he knew.. They would surely look at him like a lost cause for sympathy. He didn't need anyone, least of all the people who just wanted to make him feel needed. A large owl started pecking on the window outside of his bedroom and he quickly dodged his trunk to let the bird in. The owl was surely from Hogwarts, but this owl never looked like one he had received before. He untied the letter and gave the Owl a treat; let him sip from Hedwig's water bowl before taking flight. Harry carefully unrolled the parchment and opened his mouth in shock. How in the hell he thought while reading the letter out to himself to make it make more sense.  
  
'Mr Potter, The Ministry of Magic wish you to come in for a hearing for Magical Use on the 30th of August and will be escorted by Arthur Weasley to the Ministry Headquarters. Please bring your school trunk and supplies so you can get them before heading off back to Hogwarts. Yours truly, Amelia Bones Minister of Magic'  
  
I didn't do anything though he told himself.. and Amelia Bones is the new Minister for magic? Hmm, I wonder what this could be for.. and wait... THE 30th is today! Harry stuffed his clothes into his trunk and placed Hedwig's cage on top. I'm outta here he thought and he fell back down onto his bed and fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke at seven that morning waiting for Mr Weasley to bring him to the Ministry of Magic. He wondered how on earth Mr Weasley was going to come to Privet Drive looking respectable, and hoped he wouldn't try to get through the electric heater again like her had done 2 years before. Just as he pulled on his pants and thin Dudley top, he heard a honking out in the driveway. Harry rushed down, whether he was in his skivvy or not, people thought he was mad so they wouldn't care, offcourse the Dursleys would but Harry didn't care less about them. 'Who in the flaming hell is here this early in the morning' Uncle Vernon shouted from the stairway as Harry rushed down beside him. 'Where are you going in such a hurry, boy?!' Uncle Vernon croaked, 'Do you want to be seen?!' 'I got a ow- mail from the Ministry of my kind and I have to go to some hearing, even though I didn't do anything!' Harry spluttered as he got to the window and peeped out to find a bunch of Red haired boys and one much taller, which was obviously Mr Weasley. 'They probably want to give you the death sentence!' Uncle Vernon smirked happily. 'I wouldn't get your hopes up, but the cars for me outside, so I'll get my things and be gone.' Harry said racing up the opposite way now up the stairs. 'Oh, No Sir! You are not bringing that thing down stairs into the open! What would people think? You getting into some filthy care driven by these.. these people!' 'Hedwig is not a thing! Take a look outside as well, Mr Weasley is driving a limousine to the Ministry. Pretty normal isn't it!' Harry yelled now dragging himself and his rather heavy trunk downstairs, followed by a muffled hooting from inside his trunk. 'Will you shut that bloody pigeon up?!' Uncle Vernon yelled, puffing out his chest to open the door to great the Weasleys, but Harry knew otherwise, it was to see if they really had a limousine. Uncle Vernon opened the door to find Mr Weasley in his best golfer top, hat and some jeans, which reminded Harry of what Mr Weasley was wearing when they went to the Quidditch tournament between Ireland and Bulgaria. Mr Weasley, unlike Uncle Vernon, was surveying the doorbell and trying to find the plug, while the other Weasleys were leaning on the car laughing. 'Would you straighten up man! We don't want any funny business, just take the boy and go to what ever this ruddy case is!' Uncle Vernon said pushing Harry out the door and slamming it shut. 'Surely your Uncle is coming back to say goodbye?' Mr Weasley said observing the crystal door handle. 'I wouldn't bet it with me Mr Weasley, you'd lose. I have to live with him, he's never polite, and I don't really care. What I do care about is why the Ministry want me? I didn't do anything!' Harry said questioning Mr Weasley. 'I'll tell you in the car, Harry. Too many people listening,' Mr Weasley said while peering towards the little lady sticky-beaking over the hedge.  
  
Harry pulled his trunk towards the car and brought it inside, so he could get Hedwig out before she suffocated from pulling in all the air hooting. 'It's ok Hedwig,' He said pulling her out of the trunk. 'It's ok it's o- OW!' Hedwig obviously wasn't impressed with Harry's intentions, so she bit him on the finger.  
  
'Now Harry, I don't honestly know why you are going to a hearing, but it isn't anything bad. Now we have Amelia bones as the Minister of Magic, even if you had done something, you would get a fair trial!' Mr Weasley said while trying to wrestle a lolly from Ginny's hands. 'Ginny dear, give me the lolly, it could be one of your brothers toffees!' 'I know that, that's why I was trying to put it in my pocket!' 'Ginny.. I didn't see you at my place? Where were you?' Harry asked 'Well your.. cousin apparently thought I was pretty, so I hid in the car..' Ginny finished blushing. 'His opinion would change if he knew you were a witch!' Harry laughed and Ginny poked her tongue at Harry.  
  
This was the first time he knew he had laughed since before Sirius died. Maybe going back to Hogwarts was exactly what he needed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat quietly in the car until they came to a quick stop. Mr Weasley told Harry to leave his things in the car as the Ministry gave it too him for the week. Mr Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Harry fitted themselves into the phone box and press '62442' into the keypad and heard the dreamy voice of the Ministry reception lady. 'Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Harry Potter, attending the Hearing for Harry Potter.' Mr Weasley spoke and 6 badges fell into the chain slot. They all pinned their badges to their chests and the phone box started to whirl. 'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, if you are a visitor, please go to the guests desk and sign in' The cool female voice told them, and they walked towards the elevator that would take them to the hearing. 'Please state what floor you wish to go to' Said a male voice, but this time it was a Man actually in the elevator. 'Hello Kingsley' Mr Weasley said, acting like he didn't know him. 'Hello Arthur, how is work in your area going?' 'Not too bad thanks, ah this is our stop, see you later, Kingsley' Mr Weasley said pushing the children forward.  
  
They paced down to the courtroom and Harry walked in after trying to smooth his hair down.  
  
'Good Morning, Mr Potter,' Amelia Bones said, moving papers around in her hand. 'Please take a seat.' 'Do you know why you are here, Harry?' Harry shook his head. 'Well I am glad of that, you are of course not in trouble, Harry,' She said, Harry noticed it was only him, and herself in the courtroom. 'Can you please tell me why I am here?' Harry asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. 'Well, after discussing your last few run ins with the law, myself and my colleagues have agreed that in the cases you were brought in for, you were treated unfairly and we have decided to clear you of all charges.' 'Wow, thanks, but couldn't you have just sent it to me by owl post?' He asked. 'Well, lets just say, some people still believe that you were lying last year, and the only way we could possibly make them not chuck up a stink, was to make them believe you had, in fact broken the law.' 'Well, thank you, Miss Bones, I appreciate it very much.' 'Well off you go then Mr Potter, I daresay you would want to buy some school supplies for this year!' Amelia Bones said straightening up and walking out of the Judges door.  
  
'Well? What did they say?!' Ron asked as Harry walked out of the room. 'Cleared my record.' Harry said breaking a smile. 'This will be easier to be an auror!' 'Congrats Mate!' Ron said. They walked down towards the elevator when a door opened. A silvery Blonde haired woman, man and their son walked out of the Room, as the wizardgamot moved out. 'Lucius' Mr Weasley said through gritted teeth. 'Arthur, I see young Potter has cause more trouble.' Mr Malfoy said through a smirk. 'I thought you were in Azkaban, Malfoy' 'Clearly Weasley, I was found not guilty and cleared of all charges. Seems being in with the ministry has paid off greatly.' A slim Brunette girl, with tanned skin came out of the room and stood next to the Malfoy's. Draco cast everyone a slimy grin and placed his arm around the girl, who was clearly an inch or so taller than him. She gave a disgusted look and took his hand off of her. Ron gave Draco and smirk as the girl moved away from them. 'Oh Arthur, have you met my Wife, Narcissa?' Lucius said and Narcissa actually gave a subtle smile and shook Mr Weasley's hand. 'Oh and this is Skarlett, she will be at Hogwarts this year. Oh is that the time, must be off.' Malfoy grinned and went to turn on heel, as did Narcissa. Draco stayed still to watch over the stunning girl, like a greedy slim version of Dudley. 'Hi,' She said flicking her hair away from her hazel eyes and shook each of their hands. 'Uh.. Hi..' Ron gurgled. He whispered to Harry ('She's a Veela! I'm telling you! Whether she looks it or not!') Skarlett shook Harry's hand and then moved on to each of the twins, and to Ginny. 'You didn't look at my scar!' Harry said stunned, which obviously sounded like he wanted attention as Skarlett replied 'You are so self centred.' Turned on heel and walked off. 'Bye, see you at school' She shouted as Draco tried to put his arm around her again. 'Draco, will you please stop trying to mother me! God!' She flicked her hair and his hand off her shoulder. 'Haha, did you see his face when she palmed him off!' Ron giggled. 'She might be a Veela,' Ginny said, 'She's very pretty indeed,' 'Yeah, too bad she is with the Malfoy's, she'll be mega rotten!' Harry said.  
  
They moved up the elevator and drove all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. 'Tomorrow we will get our school supplies, Hermione said she'll meet us their!' Ron said. 'And you have been in contact with Hermione?' Harry raised his eyebrows and made some kissing noises. 'Urr.. she... err... wanted to meet us and see us...' Ron said turning a rather lovely shade of red. 'It's ok Ron, stick your tongue back in your mouth, we'll meet Hermione tomorrow.' Harry said climbing into his bed. 'You don't mind me and Hermione... I mean liking each other do you?' Ron said uncomfortably as he got himself into his bed as well. 'Ron, it's about bloody time you and Hermione got your act together!' Harry laughed and turned over, making Ron get the idea he wanted to sleep. Harry fell asleep to Ron's snoring, and couldn't wait to meet up with Hermione and tell her about the hearing, and about the pretty veela girl with Malfoy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke that morning to find Ron already getting changed muttering to himself. The words sounded oddly like 'Hermione will you be my Girlfriend... No no that wouldn't do... Hermione will you come to Hogsmeade with me for a date.. No oh god I can't think of anything..'  
  
'How about, Hermione will you marry me' Harry said while looking up, pouting his lips and fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
'Shut up, Harry!' Ron said while throwing a pair of red socks at his head.  
  
'Haha, you should see your face!' Harry said smirking.  
  
'What?! Whats wrong with it.. Oh I spent ages trying to get breakfast off it.. What will Hermi – THERE ISNT ANYTHING ON MY FACE!' Ron said picking up a mirror and glancing in it.  
  
'Heh.. Heh..' Harry was full of giggles now snorting into his hand.  
  
'Well, I'm glad you think its funny.' Ron said while sitting onto the bed stubbornly. At that moment there was a knock at the door and Hermione walked in wearing a pretty dress, which Harry had never seen before, and he had never seen her in a dress before either – except for the Yule Ball but that was different.  
  
'Hiya Harry.. Hi Ron' She grinned and blushed at the same time making it look like she had an invisible person applying blush to her cheeks. She whipped herself across the room and hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek and she sat next to Ron and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek as well.  
  
'So Harry, What has been happening.. How are you since... Sirius died.' Hermione said, trying to sound sympathetic, but she knew Harry was touchy about that.  
  
'Its been boring, and I just wish I never went to the Ministry, but yesterday I went back and-'  
  
'You went back?! Oh my god Harry, What were you thinking... My Gosh you know what could happen... You are suffering from a death and... and... and... my god...'  
  
'Hermione, let him finish will ya?' Ron said Hermione cast him a stubborn, sharp look and turned back to Harry. 'Very Well then..'  
  
'Well I went to the Ministry because they wanted to have me in a hearing'  
  
'but they, you didn't?'  
  
'Shut up, Hermione, They cleared my record for good'  
  
'Oh, I feel so stupid, Sorry Harry..'  
  
'Not as look as he stupid' Ron said ' Uh, Not as stupid as he looks' Ron Blushed a crimson shade.  
  
'You're such a silly goose!' Hermione pecked him on the cheek and they got up. Harry followed suit and got his key from his trunk to take savings from Gringotts.  
  
'Key Please'  
  
Harry took out some galleons, some sickles and some knuts out of his safe and they went on their way to get some new supplies.  
  
'Malfoy is so slimy! His father got off without a charge!' Ron protested to Hermione, who was very interested in Ron's points, which made Harry get reminded of Percy.  
  
'Yeah, and he had this girl with him, she obviously didn't want anything to do with him,' Harry said remembering back.  
  
'Prettiest girl I've ever seen.. Uh, I mean you're the prettiest girl, Hermione, but she was a Veela and urmmm' Ron said while Hermione gave a pout and raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
'She was very pretty, but she was a brunette and had a tan. No one from here has a tan!' Harry exclaimed as Hermione thought.  
  
'Must be from somewhere sunny.' Hermione said.  
  
'Nah, she was from Greenland, I think we already knew she was from somewhere sunny, Hermione' Ron said nudging her in the ribs.  
  
'Haha, very funny, anyway, maybe she's from South America? Or Africa! Maybe even.. Oooh Australia!' Hermione said exchanging glances with Ron.  
  
'She didn't have an African Accent' Ron said, 'Remember I went to Egypt!'  
  
'Ron, you do realise that some parts do have different languages!' Hermione said in her usual Haven't you read Hogwarts : A History before kind of voice.  
  
'Look, she sounded like us except.. different'  
  
'Gee, now isn't that a surprise!' Hermione said nudging Ron back and walking off to look at some quills.  
  
Ron mimed a 'Hahahaha' Sarcastically before taking off after Hermione, and Harry was left with a large sense of giggles. 


	7. Chapter 7

They cross to go to a little café at the end of the street and sat down on a 5 seated table as there wasn't anymore.  
  
'So, what do you think we will be doing this year.. ooh who will be our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher?! Maybe Snape finally got the job!' Hermione chirped.  
  
'I do not even want to hope that is correct, Hermione,' Harry said resting his head in his hands.  
  
'Hey look, its that Veela girl... and Malfoy' Ron said finishing bitterly.  
  
'I'm sure Veela girl has a name, Ron' Hermione now watching Draco and Skarlett looking at the menu.  
  
Harry was sure Draco looked over at them, realising the only space was on their table, and tried to lead Skarlett away from the café. 'I want a coffee, Draco' She said come on.  
  
'Not Potters table.' Draco said moaning now being dragged by Skarlett.  
  
'Uh, excuse me, can we sit at your table please? I met you and you.. I haven't met you, Hi I'm Skarlett.'  
  
'Hermione.'  
  
'Sure you can sit our table,' Harry and Ron both said, Skarlett exchanging a smile with them as Hermione said 'boys'.  
  
'Why, can't we just leave,' Draco moaned to Skarlett.  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you, I want a coffee,' and she smiled at him, turning on her veela charm to which Draco sighed and slid into his chair.  
  
'Fine, obviously if you're being veela-ish today then you can have your coffee..'  
  
'Yes, well what do you expect me to be? A Troll?!'  
  
'Well you do grunt in the mornings..' Draco said and receive an elbow in his ribs from Skarlett.  
  
'It's because I haven't had coffee' she said violently with a malicious look in her eye.  
  
'What would you like, dears?' Said the lady taking their order.  
  
'3 hot chocolates, that's right isn't it? (Hermione, Harry and Ron all nodded) a coffee for me and urr' Draco was shaking his head at Skarlett as she was ordering, which was a lot like a I don't want anything, I want to go! Type of head shake. 'Get him something sour,' Skarlett said giggling.  
  
'You stupid cow,'  
  
'Thank you,'  
  
Harry and Ron couldn't stop giggling and Hermione gave them a sly look and said 'girls' under her breath.  
  
The waitress came out with their drinks and they sat quietly drinking.  
  
'What would father say if he saw me with such riffraff...?'  
  
'Shut up, you' Skarlett said, 'Be sweet would ya?' as she flicked some sugar on him.  
  
'So, Skarlett where did you come from?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Australia,' She said grinning.  
  
Draco slipped his hand behind Skarlett's chair trying to be as silent as he could.' 'Achoo' Skarlett said flinging her arm back and hitting him in the nose.  
  
'Oww, that bloody hurt!' Draco said grabbing a napkin and wiping his nose.  
  
'Shouldn't have tried to put your arm around me, or I'll put my arm around your nose.' Skarlett said, 'Sorry, Here, god guys are useless,'  
  
'Oww, be careful would you!' Skarlett moved closer to Draco's nose  
  
'Haha, I gave ya a good biff!' She grinned, still trying to fix his nose.  
  
Draco was swift as anything and dove in for a kiss, got Skarlett on the lips and in return injured his nose even more. Skarlett sat there shocked with her mouth open, and then realising that Draco hurt his nose more, started giggling again.  
  
'Then again you could just kiss me and hurt yourself I suppose... Worst tactical hitting-on I have ever seen, and I'm a veela' She chortled into her cup of coffee.  
  
'Ok I'm done, lets go if you really want to...' Skarlett said while standing up and bidding the others farewell.  
  
'I'm gonna die, my nose hurts so-'  
  
'Honestly, would your father forbid that kind of language,' Skarlett said wrapping her arm around his shoulder.  
  
'Cow'  
  
'Git'  
  
Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and she shook her hat but kept on walking.  
  
'Well... She definitely isn't how I thought she would be,' Hermione finished. 'Well we better pack our stuff before tomorrow, lets go,'  
  
'Listen, Hermione, will you I mean will you come with me to a Hogmeades weekend... as a date?' Ron said blushing furiously.  
  
'Sure,' She said smiling at him.  
  
Ron exhaled deeply, trying to relax.  
  
It's about time I say this story is copyrighted© to StrawberrySherbert, and If you wish to republish my story anywhere you must have my permission and a linkback =D Ta, and I hope you like the story so far, It's really fun writing it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Getting aboard the train, was something Harry was both looking forward too and regretting. As they usually did they would find a carriage either free or accompanied by someone they knew. While passing Draco Malfoy's Slytherin Carriage, he saw Skarlett asleep on the side seat under a heap of rugs.  
  
'Father says I must keep an eye on her, but I don't need to you see, she has her eyes on me' He said telling Crabbe and Goyle. 'Her Father is like ours, a death eater, but he's off somewhere, Ofcourse don't mention him to her, she hates him.. and well she isn't Dark material.. trust me... She wrote in her diary that she'd prefer to die saving the order than being on the Dark Lords side.'  
  
'You read my diary?!' She burst out, apparently waking at those words.  
  
'you.. uh.. left it open' Draco said blushing.  
  
'Prat. That's why the lock is smashed to pieces' She cast him a filthy look, pulled a rather rude sign at Draco, turned over and ignored them the rest of the way.  
  
Harry couldn't stop laughing at this, and he went into the Carriage with Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Luna, and waited for Ron and Hermione to comeback from duty as Prefects.  
  
'Why wasn't Malfoy helping?' Ginny asked Ron and Hermione as they came in the door.  
  
'Didn't have duty, the git' Ron said sitting down next to Harry .  
  
As they got off the train, they met a familiar face.  
  
'ello 'Arry! 'Ermione, Ron!' Hagrid said. 'No time to chat, first years to take across'  
  
They walked to their carriages, which took them across to the doors. They walked into the great hall and took their seats.  
  
'Man I am hungry!' Ron said while the first years came and where sorted.  
  
'Before we eat, we have 2 new witches from other schools coming to learn here.'  
  
'One will be Skarlett!' Harry said while looking around for her.  
  
'Who would be the other one?' Ron said now concentrating on the door.  
  
Skarlett's hair was jet black today instead of the brunette and the girl behind her totally blonde hair with streaks of sandy blonde in it. Skarlett had her jet black cloak on with a woolly looking jumper with the Hogwarts symbol and a black mini skirt and sandles. The girl next to her was dressed similar but she was wearing a white skirt and trainers.  
  
'Abernathy, Charlize' Professor Macgonagall called out.  
  
'She's a Veela too!' Ron said  
  
'God, every girl seems to be a veela to you!' Hermione said impatiently.  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
'Ashmore, Skarlett' the Professor said.  
  
Skarlett walked up the steps and sat on the chair, the hat took no time figuring out what she would be.  
  
'SLYTHERIN!'  
  
Skarlett stepped down but paused by being asked something.  
  
'Mkay Professor..' Skarlett sighed and screwed her face up. Harry thought there was something familiar about this, and just then Skarlett's hair had turned brunette but much lighter than ever. All of the hall were in awe, and little Colin Creevey told his brother Dennis that she was a metamorphagus.  
  
Skarlett walked down the side of the tables and sat between Draco and Crabbe, and by all the attention Draco was giving her, Pansy had a foul look on her face.  
  
'Haha!' Ron said after digging into a chicken leg. 'Grubsh gcood,' Ron said splattering the table. 'Sorpy, Arry' 


	9. Chapter 9

After a many tiresome lessons, Harry was relieved that they would be playing quidditch again, despite what Umbridge said.  
  
'Harry! I have just been made quidditch captain!' Katie ran up to tell Harry.  
  
'Congrats Katie!' Harry said, 'Who are we getting to be in Alicia and Angelina's spots?  
  
'Well one is Ginny Weasley, but we need one more.' She said, 'Tryouts this afternoon please come.'  
  
'Ok. Do we have to show the rest of the teams our team tonight?' Katie said. 'Yeah unfortunately...'  
  
'Ok Meet you there then.. in about half and hour??' Harry said.  
  
'Yep, get Ron and Ginny to come I'll round up the rest.' Katie said while turning to go out the door with a couple of other 7 years.  
  
Half an hour later, Ron, Ginny and Harry made their way down to the quidditch field to have tryouts. 'I wonder who is in the Slytherin's team this year, hopefully someone good, they will probably shuffle Goyle from beater, he can't hit the bludger.'  
  
After making one of Katie's friend to be a chaser, they stood and waited for the rest of the teams. They were most anxious to see who would be on the Slytherin's team as they were playing them that weekend.  
  
Out came Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and Cho smiled at Harry, who gave her a smile back but he didn't feel his heart flutter like before.  
  
Out came the Slytherin's and Malfoy was leading the team onto the grounds. Next to him was Pansy Parkinson who obviously didn't know what the hell the big red ball was as she was looking at it like some ginormous lolly.  
  
'Malfoy?' Harry said, 'You're the captain?'  
  
'Pretty impressive isn't it!' He said smirking.  
  
'Who's your beater and chaser?' Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
'Well Crabbe is one, Goyle is a chaser, Pansy is another Chaser and Skarlett is the other beater.' Malfoy said.  
  
'You have a girl as a beater' Katie said shocked.  
  
'She sure knows how to handle a bat. I know she hit me over the head with one on the holidays,' Malfoy said throwing a dirty look, and Skarlett gave him a contemptuous look and raise her eyebrows at him.  
  
'Ok,' Madam Hooch said. 'We will see the skills of Miss Ashmore, Miss Parkinson, Miss Trakin, Mr Felwas, Miss Weasley, Miss Kertis, Mr Anthony and Mr Gerome.'  
  
'Miss Ashmore mount you broom and we want to see your skills,' Madam Hooch sad and Skarlett gave a nod and mounted her broom.  
  
'On my whistle' The whistle blew and Skarlett accelerated with top speed which shocked a lot of people.  
  
'Holy hell, did you see that! She's better than some international players!'  
  
'Releasing the bludger' Madam Hooch said and opened the trunk and the bludgers flew out. Skarlett took a massive swing and the bludger went through the middle hoop and her swinging her arm back hit the other one, going through the opposite sides middle hoop.  
  
'Very good very good.' Madam Hooch said.  
  
'Bloody Brilliant more like' Ron said with his mouth open. 'Not even Fred and George were that good.'  
  
'How did it go?' Hermione said as Ron and Hermione entered the common room.  
  
'We're gonna get smashed...' Ron said.  
  
'Have they got good players?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Skarlett... man, can she use a bat..' Harry said dreaming.  
  
'Boys..' Hermione moaned and went upstairs to bed, and Ron and Harry sat there talking, then went up to bed themselves. 


	10. Chapter 10

The days went by rather quickly, despite Thursday afternoon's double potions class. Harry had passed Skarlett several times and he smiled at her, Cho, who scowled when Skarlett smiled back, caught all the smiles. The quidditch match was too be a very exciting one as their own hopeless beaters would have to deal with Skarlett's accuracy and precision hitting.  
  
The morning of the match, Ron, Ginny and Harry ate a good breakfast, and as Ron had more confidence, he was able to actually keep his meal down this time.  
  
They travelled along the road to the quidditch grounds and went and got ready. They mounted their brooms and waited for Colin Creevey to start commentating, since Lee had left last year.  
  
'Welcome to the first match this year between Slytherin and Gryffindor... Um, players mount your brooms.... GRYFFINDOR!' Gryffindor zoomed out and Harry took his position and started hovering the field. 'SLYTHERIN!' and the Slytherin's zoomed out, Harry noticed he wasn't the only one on a fire bolt. Skarlett had one too.  
  
Draco Malfoy flew up to where Harry was and watched eager for the snitch to come from the trunk. They watched it flutter for a moment and it zoomed off.  
  
'On my whistle!' Madam Hooch yelled and blew the whistle. The match was on.  
  
Harry spotted the snitch and zoomed after it, he was sure that it was faster this year, or just the lack of practice from last year. He put in an extra burst of speed and took off away from Draco. Draco put pressure on Harry and zoomed after him. Some big crony who was coming down with the quaffle was threatening Ron. He passed the quaffle to Pansy who fumbled with it and then passed back. Ron shifted to defend and as the quaffle flew towards him, he kicked it high, into the hands of Katie who dunked it through the goals on the opposite side.  
  
Cheering rung through the crowd and the little counter put 10 up for Gryffindor. Harry and Draco lost the snitch a while back but the glittering was nearby and it was obvious Draco saw it too, because they both took off at the exact same time. Skarlett was flying along side of Pansy who had managed to grip the quaffle. A bludger flew out towards her and Skarlett flew between them and hit the bludger away from Pansy, who said thanks. Harry and Draco were flying after the snitch, when the bludger made contact with Harry in the head and he fell several hundred feet to the ground. Draco grinned and continued pursuit as Skarlett zoomed down to the ground, followed by Ron and Katie.  
  
'Get away from him you have done enough as it is!' Hermione screamed at Skarlett who stood there with her hand over her mouth watching them carry Harry off the pitch. She undid her wrist guards as Draco flew to the ground.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING FLYING DOWN HERE?!' Draco bellowed.  
  
'I HIT HIM AND HE'S MY FRIEND'  
  
'STUPID LITTLE BITCH'  
  
'I SHOULDN'T HAVE PLAYED. YOU KNOW DAMN WHY I DIDN'T PLAY ANYMORE YET YOU CONVINCED ME TO!'  
  
'YOU'RE LUCKY I EVEN WANTED YOU ON THE TEAM I WAS MADE TO TAKE YOU I DIDN'T WANT YOU.'  
  
'YOU BLOODY GIT!'  
  
Skarlett flew at Draco and decked him on the floor while holding him by the throat.  
  
'Want to hurt me Skarlett?' Draco wiggled from her grip and got up. 'Huh, Do you care about Potter?!'  
  
'Cause I do, I flew down here didn't I, I came to see if he was alright!' Skarlett threw her bat at Draco's foot landing on his toes and he kicked it off narrowly missing Skarlett's leg.  
  
'I thought you liked me!' Draco screamed at her.  
  
'Don't be daft, you know damn well I do, Harry is my friend what was I supposed to have done, left him down there?! Not like you ...you ..insensitive bloody grub, why don't you go cry to your daddy!'  
  
'Don't you dare insult my family!'  
  
WHAM. Skarlett was hit with a punch right in the nose and eye and she fell holding her nose, right onto her beaters bat, hitting her head and knocking her out cold.  
  
'Oh crap!' Draco fell onto his knees and cradled Skarlett in his arms. 'Damnit I didn't mean this!' He kissed her on her forehead and carried her towards the exit of the pitch with all the Slytherin's watching over. Skarlett's body, limp from being unconscious, bobbed as Draco walked to the hospital wing. 


	11. Chapter 11

Harry awoke blurry eyed to Ron and Hermione crowding the bed.  
  
'Uh.. What happened...' was all he could manage.  
  
'That awful cow, Skarlett!'  
  
'She didn't mean it Hermione! Why would she have flown down after him?' Ron said  
  
'Guilty conscience!' Hermione burst through gritted teeth!  
  
'Wait, ok I fell and Skarlett flew after me... Skarlett did something, what did she do to me?'  
  
'Well mate, she hit a bludger away from her team mate and you happened to catch it with your face...' Ron said.  
  
'Where is she, can I see her?' Harry said and Hermione looked at him disgusted and walked off.  
  
'Well you can't... Malfoy went off at her.. she went off at him and she threw her bat at him and he...'  
  
'he what Ron?'  
  
'He punched her and she fell onto her bat knocking herself out. She hasn't recovered yet.' Ron finished.  
  
'I'll kill him!' Harry said sitting up.  
  
'Well I think he's killing himself, he couldn't believe he did that, now he wont even do work in class, he just rests his head on the desk, acts sick and comes and sits with her.' Ron said.  
  
'Bring me to see her, Ron...' Harry said heaving himself out of bed and leaning on Ron as they walked to her bed.  
  
Skarlett's face was purple and she had graves on her face and a split lip.  
  
Harry spun when he heard footsteps.  
  
'I'll kill you Malfoy!' Harry yelled while running along grabbing the bed ends for stability.  
  
Draco didn't even resist, Harry threw him against a wall and was punching him. He just stood there until Harry stopped. 


	12. Chapter 12

Draco wiped the blood from his nose on the back of his palm and walked towards Skarlett's bed, and collapsed in the chair beside it. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, muttering something and emitting a tear in his eye.  
  
Sourly Harry wandered to the bed.  
  
'Thought Malfoy's don't cry,' Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
'Well you would if you hurt your girlfriend and...' Draco trailed off sparking more suspicion with Harry.  
  
'and...?'  
  
'Look, I bloody hurt my girlfriend and she's all bruised and grazed! God.. and the ba...'  
  
'The what?!' Harry said, Ron now interested in the conversation.  
  
'BABY, POTTER, BABY?!' Draco said yelling at Harry like he was deaf.  
  
'You and Skarlett.. I mean you..'  
  
'No, SHES THE BLOODY VIRGIN MARY! 'Cause we did you daft idiot.' Draco said.  
  
'MR MALFOY KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!' Madam Promfrey swept by hushing silently.  
  
'What.. I missed everything,' Ron said sheepishly moving forward.  
  
'Weaslebee, don't worry,'  
  
- - - - 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke early that morning to pay Skarlett a visit before anyone came in. He heard a scream and he ran to the entrance to see a man, with his wand held high, and Skarlett who was lying on the floor crying.  
  
'Who the hell are you?!' Harry yelled, and with a seize of a what looked like a piece of rope, the man was gone.  
  
Harry ran forwards to Skarlett who had a deep gash on her head.  
  
'What did he do to you,' he bent down, ripping some of his robes and putting it on her forehead.  
  
'Get Draco, quickly,' she moaned grabbing her knees in a lapse of pain.  
  
'Why, What happened?'  
  
'The baby.. It's gone.. Father... magic... kill...' All her words were jumbled and Skarlett fainted.  
  
Harry burst out of the hospital wing and ran to his first class, to which he shared with Malfoy.  
  
'Malfoy, Oi Malfoy you big git!' Harry yelled and Draco turned.  
  
'What is it Potter? I don't have all day!'  
  
'It's Skarlett.. A Man was with her, he did something to her.. she said something about the baby.. I don't know..'  
  
'Shit, oh shit.. Potter come on we gotta do something!'  
  
'What, How? Tell me what's happening!'  
  
'I don't know do I?!'  
  
They sprinted up to the hospital wing, Harry's glasses producing glare and Draco's silver blonde hair doing just the same.  
  
'Skarlett, what the hell happened?!' Draco asked sitting on the bed wrapping his arm around her.  
  
'Father... Wand.. Kill Baby...' She said through sobs.  
  
'DAMNIT..'  
  
'What is going on?!' Harry said suspiciously.  
  
'Wrong crowd...' was all Skarlett could muster.  
  
'The baby.. It's gone?' Draco said looking at her..  
  
'He said it was.. I couldn't believe I was having a baby in the first place..' Skarlett emitted another burst of sobs in Draco's sleeve.  
  
"It's ok...' 


	14. Chapter 14 Evil within

'It's not ok!' she cried.  
  
'We'll get your father, we will!' Draco said maliciously.  
  
Skarlett gave a malicious smile, but only Harry noticed it.  
  
'Come on, No one knows about this, only you, me, Potter and Weasley.' Draco said soothingly.  
  
Skarlett nodded and moved off the bed, and used her wand to dry her tears and make her eyes normal, not all red from crying.  
  
Harry knew as much that it was Skarlett's father who took the baby's life, he was a Death Eater and that Skarlett's mum was alive somewhere in hiding. He had seen it.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beginning of the Evil Within  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Skarlett's behaviour had become rather opposite of her personality. She use to be the kind, loving friend, and now she was this malicious girl who caused everyone pain. Harry even heard Draco say something about Skarlett being so out of character, even for a Slytherin. Harry thought so too, and it was obvious some thought so as well. Most thought she was just off her rocker with the stress of exams as they didn't know about the baby.  
  
Hermione was as frustrated with Skarlett as ever, mostly because her boyfriend, Ron, and Harry had been paying more attention to Skarlett, so she spoke her mind. The wrong thing to do around Skarlett at this sensitive time. Hermione called her a cow for hurting Harry and never to go near him again. Skarlett did a mime of Hermione then turned, flicked her wand behind her back, said an incantation, and Hermione's bushy hair burst into flames. Skarlett smirked as Hermione was carted to the hospital wing.  
  
'She's off her rocker!' Ron said, both worried about Skarlett and Hermione. 'Something is up with her..'  
  
'Do you think its cause of losing the baby?' Harry said under his breath.  
  
'There is evil within her.. its becoming of her.. It's like its not her anymore.' 


	15. Chapter 15

'That's ridiculous, Ron,' Harry said.  
  
Ron shrugged. They watched Skarlett and Pansy giggled madly when Hermione strode to the boys by the lakeside willow.  
  
'ouch, that looks bad,' Ron said as Hermione sat down touching the side of her face.  
  
'They managed to reverse the spell on my hair though, but its still very fragile..' Hermione said.  
  
'Huha! Granger hows your hair? Trying to light a fire in Weasleys heart?!' Pansy joked by going past.  
  
'Oh, Hermione,' Skarlett said while walking past, pushing one of her boobs up and the other down and winking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously as Ron said 'Is she trying to make a pass on you?!'  
  
'Don't be an idiot, Ron!'  
  
'There's just something up with her..' Ron said catching Skarlett's eye, and she winked at him flirty.  
  
'God here they come again.' Hermione said muttering and putting her wand in her pocket.  
  
'Granger, I heard the most interesting thing! I heard you have the flattest stomach in the class! You must work out heaps! Lets look then!' Pansy shrieked, and whipped her wand and made Hermione's top fly up.  
  
'Wingardium Leviosa!' Skarlett giggled  
  
'Ahh!' She tried to cover herself up but it was no use, Skarlett had already made her socks in her bra hover in mid air.  
  
'Oh MY GOD! I KNEW IT!' Pansy shrieked with glee handing Hermione a training bra.  
  
Hermione stood there shell shocked, while Ron was staring at her.  
  
'They are right,' Ron said slowly.  
  
'You do have a flat stomach.' 


	16. Chapter 16

Skarlett's evil spree got even worse after a week. She was much worse in everything, class, attitude, anything you name it.  
  
Harry and Ron sat under the willow tree by the lake and did some homework. Draco and Skarlett were laying on the grass and Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting around them. Draco got up and Skarlett followed him up. He embraced her in a hug, and she shocked him by giving him a good grab and a full on snog. Draco just stood there with his mouth open, not knowing what happened. Skarlett said loudly so Harry and Ron could hear, knowing they would follow, that Draco was to meet her in the caves near Hogsmeade on the next weekend.  
  
'We've got to follow her there... Maybe it will explain what's up!' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah but I don't want to know what they're gonna do!' Ron said with a disgusted face.  
  
'What ever, Ron, but we need to help Skarlett, she isn't herself.'  
  
'Well of course she isn't, would you go and snog Draco Malfoy?!' Ron said.  
  
'That is seriously not helping, Ron'  
  
'Sorry Harry... What do you think could be wrong, ever since that man, I mean he couldn't have hurt her brain, she's so different! It can't possibly be her natural can it?!'  
  
'I agree, Ron, She's not herself... It's like there's not a bit of her in there now..' 


	17. Chapter 17 Boy meet Evil

Harry and Ron had made adjustments to Harry's invisibility cloak to make it fit over both of them. They followed Draco and Skarlett to the cave in hogsmeade and sat near a rock at the entrance.  
  
'I don't like this Harry, What if.. Ugh I can't even think!'  
  
'Ron, look something's happening!'  
  
Harry and Ron watched as Draco sat on the ground and Skarlett leant on the wall. One by one, many Death Eaters apparated to the cave and bowed in front of Skarlett.  
  
'What's happening?!' Draco said in a worried voice as his father apparated by his side.  
  
Skarlett started to shake it seemed and in a flash of light, her body fell to the ground and left Lord Voldemort standing in view of all of them.  
  
'Skarlett?! What the Hell?' Draco said trying to get up to Skarlett but being pushed down by his father.  
  
'Dear boy, didn't you ever wondered why she changed since her supposed baby died? Well let me explain. What a perfect way for me to get into Hogwarts, without your fathers help, Skarlett could not have been brought to one of my death eaters who said she was pregnant. Then when she was in Hogwarts hospital wing, I used a PortKey which was a lacky band in her pocket, which Lucius placed carefully in. Unfortunately Mr Potter saw me when I did such, that I managed to make myself get put into Skarlett's body, controlling her mind, actions, everything. I managed to get the body of myself to disappear leaving Mr Potter to check Skarlett, who was I, and she told him it was her father, Atroime. Of course I set it up so we would meet here, and we would also have an uninvited guest.  
  
'Mr Potter, I know you are among us'  
  
Harry's heart beated faster as Voldemort approached him and Ron and outstretched his bony hand. With a flick of his fingers, the cloak was removed and Harry was left standing at the entrance. Voldemort raised his wand and with a flick, Ron fell to the ground. Harry knew Ron wasn't dead, but everyone else who was with Harry was killed, of course he didn't want Ron to die, but why this time.. 


	18. Chapter 18 Faults in her eyes

'Chuck the boy here with Master Malfoy.' Voldemorts cold, high-pitched voice echoed through the cave.  
  
Ron was chucked in the pile next to Draco and gave a grunt as he fell on the ground.  
  
'Miss Ashmore will join us soon enough,' Voldemort said as he glanced at Skarlett laying in a heap on the floor, her hair changing colours wildly.  
  
Skarlett rubbed her head and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
'Draco? What, Oh My God, Ron, Holy Shit!' Her eyes had been entranced by the bony man in front of her.  
  
She screamed.  
  
'Hello Miss Ashmore, Now we are all here, may I start the entertainment. Please thank Master Malfoy for helping us.' Draco shot a bewildered look at everyone and Skarlett looked away from him with a look of terror.  
  
Voldemort waved his wand and a blonde woman of about 35 had appeared and was gagged and handcuffed together. She wore a terror look on her face just as much as Skarlett.  
  
'Mum!' Skarlett screamed and tried to get to her Mum near Voldemort but Lucius Malfoy held her back. Skarlett had just been moved to wear Draco was.  
  
'Mr Potter, heroics are your game, what do you plan to do?' Voldemort said coldly at Harry, while watching Skarlett struggle with Lucius.  
  
'Will, you sacrifice yourself, Mr Potter?'  
  
Harry did not know what to do, when Skarlett let off a spark which erupted in Lucius's face.  
  
'I'll sacrifice myself, please, take me...' Skarlett said crying, now being held back by Draco and the now conscious Ron.  
  
'Miss Ashmore, I feel no need for you no more, nor do I for your mother.'  
  
Voldemort raised his wand a produced a flash of green light, to which Skarlett's mother fell forwards, terror on her face filling her blue eyes.  
  
'Mother, NO! Let me Go, LET ME GO!' Skarlett struggled a heck of a lot through fits of tears but Ron and Draco seemed to contain her, before she swung around and slapped Draco on the face. He was stunned for a moment, but then took her into a passionate kiss, which she withdrew from.  
  
'I don't want to be near you AGAIN! It's your fault! You shouldn't have held me back!'  
  
'You would have been killed! I couldn't let that happen! I L...' Draco stammered to which he got a push in the chest.  
  
'YOU LOATHE ME! You think I am scum, I will give you what you want! FOR ME TO DIE!'  
  
Draco lunged forward to grab Skarlett but she was on her feet. Draco muttered something to which Harry looked at Ron and he tapped his chest.  
  
'Skarlett don't!' Draco was screaming at her, but she didn't care less. She was standing face to face with Voldemort and glared at him.  
  
'I don't think it wise to come near me, Miss Ashmore.' Skarlett spat at him. 'But, I feel you need to be punished,'  
  
Draco tried to get up on his feet, but Ron pulled him down, and in return, Ron got a punch in the nose, but he still did not let go.  
  
'I don't care alright?! I don't give a flying fuck! You killed my mother!'  
  
'Dark Lord, do not hurt my daughter unless you feel the need.'  
  
'Oh but Senior Ashmore, I do feel the need to.' Voldemort hissed to the balding man. Voldemort raised his wand and Skarlett moved back. He started to scream in a high pitched scream and she raised her hand. With in seconds of the green flash erupting from his wand, it reflected off her hand and shot out at all angles. Voldemort straightened up and looked to the balding man, Skarlett's father.  
  
'You never told me she inherited her mother's skills.'  
  
'Master I did not know!' The balding man fell to his knees begging.  
  
'Very well then, you know you are a long time servant and **AVADA KEDAVRA!**'  
  
At first Harry thought Voldemort killed Skarlett's father, but once the dust had settled, he realised Skarlett was laying on the ground. 


	19. Chapter 19

'Oh Fuck!,' Draco scrambled forwards, only to be held back by Ron.  
  
'Just wait, Just wait' Ron said holding Draco tightly by his arms, barely holding him back.  
  
'My Girlfriend is fucking dead and you're telling me to wait?!'  
  
'You'll see...' Ron murmured again as he seized Draco's robes.  
  
A bright light was now shooting from Skarlett's wand in her pocket and filling the room. No one could see what was happening until the light ceased to shine and a fluttering noise was heard along with a calming, soothing song. The Phoenix song.  
  
'Shit, that stupid bird again, Death Eaters, this is our chance! We can kill Dumbledore tonight!'  
  
'3 murders in a night, must be fun, but do you honestly think that you have managed to do them all?' A voice echoed through the cave. 'But isn't it weird, you killed me, well everyone thought you did, but I am quite the opposite. You see, It isn't just Mr Potter who can escape the unforgivables, but moi aswell'  
  
A light poured out of the centre of a rock and a beautiful girl with a strapless top and jeans emerged from it.  
  
'Holy..' Was all Draco seemed to be able to say, before he passed out.  
  
The girl of around 16 was standing before them, unscathed and like she was not there before.  
  
Skarlett had re-emerged. 


	20. Chapter 20 Fighting will cease

With a flash of light and a swish of a cloak, Dumbledore stood side by side with Skarlett, pointing out his wand, just the same as Skarlett.  
  
'Tom, isn't it time to give up the masquerade?' Dumbledore said while sending a stunning spell to the death eaters surrounding them.  
  
'Quit it? Oh Dumbledore, you know too well I won't end it till I get what I have wanted from the start of this pursuit.' Voldemort said coolly eyeing Skarlett with the utmost loathe.  
  
'Tom, I can take you on, you know by far that you are no match, you have been frightened of my skills since you were young.'  
  
'A foolish old man would believe anything to trust the most powerful, Dumbledore.'  
  
'I am getting Impatient..' Skarlett said in a mock sing-song voice and tapping her finger on her wand.  
  
'Miss Ashmore, May I suggest that you shut your mouth before you get hurt, you silly little girl.' Voldemort said maliciously.  
  
'Aww, what a terrible thing that would be,' And she rolled her eyes.  
  
'I suggest to you, Tom, That you flea or fight, what type of man are you?'  
  
'A Powerful one.'  
  
And so the fight was one. Of course Skarlett used some arse kicking moves, whoot! But of course Voldemort gets away.  
  
(Sorry for this scene ending so quick has new ideas and thanks so much for reviewing!) 


	21. Chapter 21 Trouble in Paradise

The fight was over for this year, but Harry knew that it would not be over for ever. It was a still night, so everyone snoring and laughing and some spluttering noise – probably Crabbe or Goyle eating something too big for their mouths – was heard by everyone elsewhere.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to find it was a nice sunny day. Skarlett was now walking around with a band-aid on her forehead and a cut lip, but was giggling with Ginny down the corridor towards the great hall. The hatred Hermione felt for Skarlett had subsided somewhat, to the point Hermione actually talked to Skarlett.  
  
'I don't feel so well..' Hermione said pushing away her plate and rubbing her stomach.  
  
'Girl Problems?' Lavender said while making Ron and Harry blush beside her.  
  
'I don't know I just don't... feel right, you know...' Hermione said sipping from her pumpkin juice.  
  
'You're not well pregnant are you?' Parvarti said blushing, knowing she shouldn't be sticking her nose in.  
  
Hermione blushed while Ron choked into his pumpkin juice and stared bewildered at her. Harry stared at both off them.  
  
'Uh No...' Hermione said trying to motion to Ron behind her back.  
  
Ginny pursed her lips into a pout and raised her eyebrows and muttered 'right then,' and took a bite of some toast.  
  
The trio walked up to the staircase, and Ron burst.  
  
'ARE YOU OR NOT?' He was obviously very stressed.  
  
'I don't know...'  
  
'Wait.. You mean that... ugh... And you let me sit on your bed waiting for you to put on your robes before class!' Harry said in a disgusted tone.  
  
'You don't know? How.. Why not?' Ron said.  
  
'Well I do.. but... I'm not sure if I'm keeping it..' Hermione said in a sad tone.  
  
'Holy shit! You are aren't you! My god.. and I don't have a say in it?!' Ron said yelling at her.  
  
'It's my body!'  
  
'Well Hey.. I was apart of making the baby here 'mione, I am the father, OR AM I?!'  
  
'Cause you are you stupid git!' Hermione said while throwing him a dangerous look.  
  
'God, why did we do it.. Now this, now your pregnant!' Ron sighed.  
  
'That is the grossest thing I have heard.' Said a cool drawling voice.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry turned to see Draco and Skarlett walking towards them.  
  
'Who would have sex with a friggen mudblood! That is wrong even for you Weasley.'  
  
'Watch it Malfoy!' Harry said maliciously.  
  
'Ohwell, I guess it just proves there is something wrong with the mudblood. She is nothing but a whore! Stupid little whore getting herself pregnant!' Draco sneered and Skarlett opened her mouth and threw him a look.  
  
'Have you just forgotten have you? Six months ago, we thought I was pregnant, GUESS I AM A FRIGGEN WHORE TOO AM I?' Skarlett yelled at him and walked off.  
  
'I didn't mean you, I meant her, filthy thing!' Draco said opening his mouth several times.  
  
'I told you in the caves you thought I was scum, it just proves you were using me.' Skarlett yelled and gave him a rather vicious finger signal.  
  
'Shit.. I love you, don't be like this!'  
  
'Maybe, I find you to be a pain in the ass right now and I'd rather have my friggen period!' Skarlett yelled and she disappeared through the archway to the stairs.  
  
Draco opened his mouth and closed it several times, he resembled a goldfish. 'I'll get you back you stupid little whore, and you weaslebee and potty.'  
  
'Maybe you should sort out what's wrong with Skarlett before she dumps you. I could just go over there and like I dunno.. steal her?' Harry said cunningly, although he found Skarlett attractive, he would not use her to get back at Malfoy. 


	22. Chapter 22 The price of love

'Skarlett! Oi, Wait up!' Draco ran after Skarlett and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath when she had stopped.

'What, Malfoy?!' She said harshly.

'You.. You called me Malfoy...' Draco said raising his eyebrows in awe, thoroughly disappointed.

'And?' Skarlett said.

'Well.. You've never really called me Malfoy before...'

'Whoopdeedoo. Now I'd better be going. Bye.' And Skarlett turned the corner towards the common room.

'Where you going, wait up would you!'

'and why does it concern you?!'

'cause you're my girlfriend, and I have a right to know!' Draco said stomping his foot.

'You have no right. You lost it back there. Besides I'm sure I could find a boyfriend who would treat me better somewhere else.'

Draco stood there looking at her. She glared at him.

'Look, I didn't mean what I said, well I did,' Skarlett glared at Draco. 'No, Not to you, to the filthy mudblood!'

'DON'T CALL HER THAT!'

Draco placed his hand on her cheek. 'I'm Sorry.' Skarlett pulled her face away and turned sideways to him.

'No, you're no-'

Draco had pulled Skarlett around to face him and he placed his hand behind her neck. He softly kissed her on the lips and pulled her towards him. Their lips parted.

Skarlett breathed heavily. 'Now, would I do that if I wasn't sorry?' Draco said smirking and staring at her with his blue eyes.

'Spose not..' Skarlett wrapped her arm around him and hugged him tightly.

'No matter what, I'm never gonna let you go, you know that, right?' Draco said returning the hug and softly kissing her neck.

'Mmhmm.. Draco.. I .. love... you' Skarlett said now nuzzling into Draco's neck.

Draco bit his lip and placed his hand under her shirt on her back.

'Draco? What?'

'hmm? No.. Nothing... it's nothing..'

'my love is.. nothing?!'

'of course not I didn't say that!'

'you didn't say anything...'

'want me to prove my love? Name it.'

'Say it back. If you truly love me, tell me.' Skarlett stared at him with her hazel eyes.

'How about I show you,' Draco said with a smirk, and her picked her up in his arms and carried her to the dormitories.


	23. Chapter 23 Sprung

'Skarlett, come here,' Draco motioned with his finger and she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Yeah?' She undid the top few buttons of his shirt and looked up at him.

'You sure you're.. ready?' Draco said picking her up around the waist, as she wrapped her legs around his.

She breath heavily. 'I'm not sure..' Draco moved to the bed and sat down and moved Skarlett next to him.

'You know we don't have to if you aren't. I'm not like the other girls think I am, I'm not some sex machine.'

Skarlett giggled and laid back.

'Some girls think you're some woman basher.' Skarlett said with a giggle and pulled him down by his shirt.

'And some guys think that you're a daddy's girl.'

Skarlett snorted.

'Well I think people are very wrong.'

'Yeah, I'd agree to that!' Draco said laying next to Skarlett.

'I don't think I'm really ready.. I don't want you upset though.'

'Well, If you do one thing for me, I'll be very happy,'

'Eww, nope no way!'

'Huh?! No, not that!' Draco snorted and got something from his pocket.

'what? Hey don't cover my eyes, I don't like surprises!' Skarlett giggled trying to pry Draco's hand from her face.

'Ok, open your eyes!'

'I could if you took your hand away!,' She giggled and took his hand from her face.

'Oh My God.' Skarlett's mouth opened in awe and Draco shoved a chocolate cover strawberry in her mouth. (A/N Bet you guys were thinking.. Mature? Heh.)

'mm, how did that strawberry survive in your pocket?!'

'It wasn't in my pocket, but this was...' Draco got on the floor on one knee and opened the little box. The diamond sparkled from every angle and Skarlett half smiled, half shocked, placed her left hand in front of him.

'Skarlett Ashmore, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

Skarlett half giggled, half gulped for air. 'Yes!'

The ring was placed on her fourth finger on the left hand and sparkled magnificently.

Skarlett jumped on the floor and rolled around with Draco. When they stopped rolling, Draco placed his hand on the side of her face and embraced in a passionate kiss.

'What on Earth is going on?!' A stern voice filled the room.


	24. Chapter 24 Dumb

(A/N Sorry I didn't mention this before, but for all you wondering why Skarlett wouldn't be ready, was well, they can't remember anything that happened on the night where she supposedly got pregnant, and she just assumed.. it happened really. Skarlett was brought to a DE )

'Oh shit Professor.. Bet this doesn't look.. err too good..' Skarlett said peering from under Draco.

'Well when you're wearing that garment and Mr Malfoy is wearing hardly anything at all, It gives me a rather bad impression.' Professor Macgonagall said peering over her glasses.

'Uh, we were celebrating Professor.'

'Well that's the most original answer I've heard in all my life.'

'No, look!' Skarlett thrusted her finger to the professor's view and smiled.

'Ahh... Just don't let me catch you two again,' She said waving her finger to both of them. 'Or there will be bigger consequences.'

'uh.. Yes Professor..' Draco said getting up and locking the dorm door behind her.

Skarlett erupted in a fit of giggles on the floor.

'It isn't funny!' Draco said pacing the room.

'Oh come on! Lighten up, you!' Skarlett said poking him on his way past.

A loud knock was heard at the door.

Draco rushed to unlock the door and Skarlett straightened her hair up.

'Oh Hi Draco!' Pansy said giggling in her high pitched girly voice. 'You busy?! I thought we could _talk._'

Pansy snuck her head in the doorway and saw Skarlett in her lace singlet top and boys leg underwear. Pansy's face fell and Skarlett gave her a smile.

'You're in here with _her_?!' Pansy said loudly.

'No, I'm away with the pixies, course I am in here with her.' Draco said scratching his neck.

'But, you're like in your underwear!' Pansy shrieked.

'Wow, good observation! By the way, be careful of your bed I think we broke the spring.. oops.' Skarlett giggled.

Pansy stood there with her mouth in awe. She stomped her foot and turned around downstairs. Draco closed the door behind her.

'Man, she can be annoying sometimes, and has probably the same intelligence of Millicent Bulstrode.' Skarlett said wrapping the doona around her.

'Yeah.. Crabbe and Goyle will come in next wondering what's different about the room and wondering when the new Slytherin came.'

Skarlett giggled. Crabbe and Goyle, although thuggish and strong, hadn't the ounce of brain cells in their whole heads, which prevented them from noticing details like a girl in someone's bed.

Skarlett laid back on the bed and Draco jumped on and laid next to her. (Now people she's covered in doona, he's not)

Skarlett nuzzled her head into his neck and threw the doona over both of them. She wrapped her arms around Draco and he placed a hand on her waist.

'I wanna be like this forever.' Skarlett smiled. Draco put his hand under her chin and pulled it upwards facing him, and gave her a passionate kiss. Their faces moved gracefully with each other and Skarlett tilted her neck back as Draco kissed all the way down to her chest.

'You are so hot.' Draco said running his hand from her waist up to the side of her chest.

'I want,' he said running his fingers along her back sending shivers down her spine.

'Draco, I love you so much!' Skarlett said pulling him in tighter to her.


	25. Chapter 25 Tied

Skarlett awoke that morning to find Draco gone with a hand scribbled note next to the bed. Skarlett outstretched her hand and yawned at the same time. Written upon the note was 'Getting breakfast'.

Skarlett rolled over and got a shock to find someone sitting on her right.

'God, Harry, You scared me!' Skarlett said rubbing her chest, breathing hard.

''Lo.' Harry said glumly slumped in the chair.

'What's wrong? How'd you get in here?'

'Gave me the password remember?'

'No...'

'oh, anyway.. Girls aren't worth it..'

'Oh Harry, What happened?' Skarlett said getting out of bed and wrapping the doona around her.

'Ginny.. Well you know how she use to like me, and how everyone's saying she liked me again?'

'Oh.. I know where this is going.'

'BLEW ME OFF FOR NEVILLE!' Harry said resting his head in his palms.

'Oh Harry.' Skarlett said getting out and sitting beside him on the chair and wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Harry put his arm around Skarlett but instead of putting it around her shoulder, wrapped it around her waist.

'Harry you silly idiot, 'round my shoulders.'

Skarlett looked at Harry and his eyes did a turn. They momentarily changed to what it seems a browny shade, then back to their stunning green.

'aughh!' Harry seized his head and rubbed it profusely.

'What? What's wrong.'

'No Uthing!' Harry said while his voice broke from high pitched to his usual self.

'Oh ok!' Skarlett said getting back up and started making the bed.

Harry smirked to himself and got up behind Skarlett and gripped her waist.

'Harry! Gerrof!' Skarlett shouted while whipping around. That was when she noticed the slit like eyes.

Harry smirked and grabbed her wrists.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' She yelled while struggling.

Thin cords sprouted from Harry's wand tip and wrapped around Skarlett's wrists.

He led her towards the bed and wrapped the cords around the bed head.

'Harry Stop it! It's not funny!' Skarlett said tears welling in her eyes, knowing just too well what was about to happen.

Skarlett's legs were thrashing as Harry waved her wand and tied them down with cords to the foot rest.

A tear fell from Skarlett's eye down her cheek bone to her ear.

'You're mine.' Harry whispered in her ear as her removed her top.

'HARRY STOP IT I'LL SCREAM!'

'Sonorus!' Harry said, placing his wand back on the table and brushing his lips across hers. Now no matter how much Skarlett screamed, nothing would come out.

Harry placed a hand on her stomach and moved it down and unbuckled her jeans. He kissed from her exposed chest down to her navel. He removed his pants and hopped onto the bed.

The rest Skarlett blanked from memory.


	26. Chapter 26 Uncovered

An hour later, a Blonde boy walked into the room with a tray of food. His reaction was pure and simple. The food tray clattered to the floor and the contents fell and scattered the black carpet.

Skarlett was sobbing, still tied to the bed, naked and scared.

'Oh my god, what happened, who did this.. What did they do?!' Draco said, not wanting his fear to be confirmed.

He put the sheet over her and untied her arms and legs from the bed. She flinched with every touch over her bare skin. She sobbed, and Draco's worst fear was confirmed. He laid next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, and she screamed and moved away from his grip and starting to sob intensely.

'Don't TOUCH ME!'

'Who did this?! I WILL KILL THEM.'

'No.. He didn't do it, it wasn't him, he was different!' She sobbed.

Draco got her some clothes and he got out of the room while she showered and dressed.

He entered the room and found Skarlett sitting with her arms around her knees, eyes red and nose sniffling.

'Skarlett, Tell me who did this..'

'..H..H..Harry, BUT IT WASN'T HIM! It wasn't! He had slit eyes! He was like he was possessed!'

'I will KILL HIM!' Draco said standing from the seat.

'No!' Skarlett grabbed Draco's arm.

'What if someone comes back?!'

'Ok..' Draco said sitting down. He contemplated wrapping his arm around her. He wondered when she would ever let him touch her again.

'That's not the worst of it..' Skarlett sniffled.

She wiped her hair from her face and placed a pillow between them.

'I was.. saving my self for you..' She sobbed. Tears welled in her hazel eyes and trickled down her cheek. Draco wiped them away as she whimpered. His usual blue grey eyes had lost their sparkle but now were merely shallow pits. He closed his eyes and closed his mouth in disappointment and let out a long breath through his nose and shook his head. His heart was hurting so much that someone could come and take Skarlett's innocence away from her, when she wasn't ready. And for someone to steal that, not even she let him have it before she was ready..

Draco pushed her hair from her face and rubbed her cheek bone with his thumb while supporting her chin on his palm.

Skarlett bit her lip and curled more into the chair turning from Draco and staring from the window. Draco breathed heavily and rested his hand on the back of the chair. A single tear form in the corner of his eye and fell onto his robe. He blinked and wiped it from his eye.

'Malfoy's don't cry.' He muttered to himself.


	27. Chapter 27 Acceptance

Winter went rather quickly for Skarlett. During the time which Winter went and Spring came, Skarlett had kept to her room, being visited by Draco everyday. Most of her days were spent on the chair by the window, looking over the oak tree by the lake.

Draco was so compassionate to her. Usually she would curl in his arms, but now, She would just hang onto his hand and that was it. She knew it would be about time for her to let him show his love, but there was one thing she must do before moving on. Confront Harry.

Draco came in early one morning on the weekend and brought in some food from the hall.

"Draco, can you help me?"

"Uh, what with?"

"Help me, be with me, I want to confront Harry."

Draco's face was filled with shock and anger.

"I will not let you see him! Not after he hurt you!"

"It wasn't him. Well it was, but not spiritually, the eyes, the only person with eyes like that, is none other than Lord Voldemort." Draco winced at the name, despite his Father being a supporter for you-know-who.

"I beg you, Draco, Do this for me." Skarlett said, holding his hand and wrapping it between her two.

"Ok, but if Potter lays a finger on you, I will hurt him."

"..Ok.."

Skarlett dressed into her robes and followed Draco down the stairs. People looked at her like they knew what had happened, which was far from the truth.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting under the oak tree, Hermione waving her wand around, and Ron and Harry both stumped while writing their assignments.

Skarlett walked up to the tree and looked at the three of them.

"Hey Skarlett, where you been?" Ron said.

"Away.."

"Where?" Harry asked. This was all it took, that word impacted into her mind and she ran with hand over her mouth towards the garden and vomited.

"What's wrong with her? You put a bun in the oven Draco?" Harry giggled and did a high five with Ron.

"No, but you dorkhead, have scarred her for life. You, you disgust me!" Draco said maliciously.

"Huh, how did I do that?!" Harry said standing up facing Draco.

"You r-"

"You raped me." Skarlett said taking a deep breath of air.

"I what?! You're crazy!" Harry said.

"Had any blank spots you can't remember? Perhaps Saturday the 25th of January was the date? In the morning? You were in my room! Your eyes changed! Harry you were possessed by Voldemort!"

Harry's face dropped and his mouth opened. He started breathing heavily. Skarlett's face was stony. Hermione was shocked and Ron was staring at Harry like he was a maniac.

"Oh My God." Harry stood motionless.

"Harry, if there is one thing you must do, learn Occlumency." Hermione said.

"Skarlett, I am so sorry.." Harry said.

"Harry, I know it was not you. Don't blame yourself." Skarlett said not looking into his eyes.

Draco steered Skarlett away, and she wrapped her arm around him. Draco was shocked and stopped. He turned towards her and she looked up at him.

"Does this mean we are ok?"

"We are on the way there, just.. slowly..." Skarlett said smiling.

Draco brushed his lips over hers and gave her a big hug.

"You know what? I think we should actually think about something important, like our wedding." Skarlett said.

"Only when you are ready, I don't want to rush you."

"I am ready, but please promise me you won't tell anyone about whats happened."

"You know I won't and What about Potter and the rest?"

"..They won't tell anyone, I know they wont.."

Draco looked down at Skarlett and shrugged. She Shun a smile towards him and led him to the lounge to look out the window.

"See the sunset? Our wedding should be there, near your manor, by the lake. But before that, I wish you to accept my friends. And I have an idea how."


	28. Chapter 28 Disguise

It was Hogsmeade weekend. The first weekend that Skarlett had ever been too. They walked down the main street and the sun shone through the windows streaming into the plentiful cafes. Skarlett saw the broom shop and wanted to go there, She was the kind of girl who like sports and stuff.

Draco wandered off somewhere with Crabbe and Goyle, so Skarlett went off and found Hermione.

'Hermione!' Skarlett said while running up to her.

'Heya! I was just going into the robe shop!' Hermione said.

'Gosh, I thought you would be getting a new quill or a book.'

'Well, normally I would, but have you heard about the ball? There's a special ball for the 7th years!' Hermione said, as they walked into the store.

'Ooh! Do we gotta wear robes?' Skarlett asked.

'I don't think so, It's some muggle acceptance ball, and we have to have masks and stuff, and we gotta see who dances with us at the end of the night!'

'Ooh.. That's a bit bad for us though, imagine the shock if we ended up with each others boyfriends..' Skarlett said dragging Hermione from the Robe shop.

'My god, I can imagine the shock on Malfoy's face, haha!' Hermione said, 'But Ron would be fine dancing with you cause you're our friend.'

'Hehe, well you know what muggles wear to fancy dress parties and to their school graduation? Lets get one of those!'

'How though? There wouldn't be one in hogsmeade!' Hermione said.

'Ah, but why get it from Hogsmeade?' Skarlett said with a glitter in her eye.

'Should we really be going somewhere other then hogsmeade?' Hermione said biting her lip.

'Your such a worry wart!' Skarlett said, 'Besides, its only down the end here, I went here plenty of times before! But only by Flu powder..'

'Well, Ok, but we meet up with the others later, and no showing our costumes to them!' Hermione said, as they ran down the street.

(The boys Perspective)

Harry and Ron walked down the road and glanced in the quidditch gear shop to find Malfoy and his cronies in there glancing at stuff. Draco looked up at Harry and gave him a vicious stare. He had not forgotten what the not so Harry had done.

Harry and Ron walked down past the robe shop and entered it. They knew that they had to get a bunch of robes to try on, and get a mask.

'I don't want to go, what if Voldemort takes me over again.. I could hurt someone else!'

'Mate, if you've gotten someone to teach you occlumency, you will be right, besides, Skarlett was Voldemorts target, and no doubt she will be protected by Malfoy.'

"I hope you're right..' Harry said getting some green robes and some blue ones.

'Look at the prices.. I can't afford these!' Ron said glumly and went to exit the shop. A hand grabbed Ron by the shoulder, placed a sack in his hand, muttered the words 'Keep it, I have no use for it.' And walked out of the shop. Ron and Harry noticed something familiar about the cloaked person, but didn't dare pursue them.

'Well now you have enough, besides I might have a few spare galleons after.' Harry said smiling.

Ron was still glum, he didn't like people feeling sorry and offering him money.

They exited the shop and walked to find the girls.

'ooh!' Hermione said grabbing a hot pink dress. Skarlett was already on her way with a green dress which was strapless and fitted around the waist.

Hermione came out with the dress on.

'..Hermione it isn't really a good colour on you..' Skarlett said, while hanging up her green dress.

'Yeah, it sucks, I mean that green looks just as bad on you!' Hermione said giggling.

Hermione got a red dress and it had a halter neck, it wrapped around her waist and flared at the bottom and it was frilly like. Skarlett had a brown dress, with vertical strips of satin, along with plain matte brown material. It was strapless and fitting and suited her skin colour.

'I think this is it! We need to get our masks!' Hermione said and they wandered the to fancy dress section.

Hermione's mask was Red with sequins over it and feathers it the side. Skarlett's was black with silver and black sequins and sequin lace and a few silver feathers at the side. The good thing for Skarlett was she could change her hair colour at will. Another hard way to distinguish her from others! Hermione would dye her hair for the night and put so much straightening balm, it would look like she stole Seamus's gel from the boys bathroom.

They were all set.

'Crabbe, you can't wear green again, you look like a boulder..' Draco said and Crabbe grunted.

'What colour?' Goyle said strutting up and down like on a catwalk.

'Dude, you're gay..' Crabbe said laughing, while receiving a hit over the head with the masks they had bought earlier. Draco's was Green with slash marks on the cheeks, Crabbe and Goyle's were identical and just black.

'I am wearing White.' Draco said getting the robe and paying. Crabbe and Goyle just grunted and picked up some black robes. They walked outside to find themselves in the middle of a heated argument.

'What do you mean you're going with Luna?!' Hermione shrieked.

'She asked me..' Harry said rolling his eyes.

'AND YOU DIDN'T LIKE STOP THIS, RONALD?!'

'Jeez, Hermione, you sound just like my mum..' Ron said.

Hermione's lips were pursed together and glaring at the both of them.

'I suppose Ginny asked you to go with you Ron?!' Hermione said bitterly, even though Ginny was her best friend.

'I going with you, you idiot!' Ron said, his ears turning red.

Hermione gave a sarcastic smile. Neville came behind them and stood watching.

'In all politeness Neville, BUGGAR OFF.' Harry said.

'Don't tell him to buggar off!' Hermione and Skarlett both said together.

'Oh, I see it now, Ginny is meant to go with Neville! Oh, how stupid of me!' Harry said bitterly.

SLAP. Skarlett had slapped him across the side of his face, and stormed off with Hermione by her side.

'Uh..' Harry said while Ron started laughing.

'It's not funny Ron.' Harry looked at him.

'I feel like such an ass!' Ron said.

'Look like one too!' Harry laughed and started play punching Ron.

'Pshh, Weaslebee and Potty, save it for your bedroom.' Draco said maliciously while walking off, to find many people were staring at them.

Harry and Ron quickly let go off each other and sidestepped into the alleyway.

'Got the feeling this is getting worse?' Harry sighed.


	29. Chapter 29 Ball Part 1

Hermione, Lavender, Parvarti, Padma, Ginny and Skarlett all crowded in the Prefects toilet. Thank god Hermione was head girl, so they had the bathroom to themselves.

Hermione was wearing her red dress and her hair was temporarily red. Lavender was wearing a light green one shoulder dress, and Padma and Parvarti where wearing dresses of the same design but one in canary yellow and the other pink. Skarlett's brown dress gripped around her hips and chest and had a slight flare. Being a tall girl already, but loving stiletto's she put a pair of gold ones on with a gold cross necklace. Hermione had blood red high heals with clear straps, Lavender was wearing gold stiletto's also with diamante chain running from the strap around her ankle down to the heel of the shoe on either side. Parvarti and Padma swapped their usual hair accessories, and Lavender also died her hair so she had red and blonde streaks. Skarlett however just screw up her nose and her hair turned blonde, shoulder length and flared out. She put on some shiny hot pink lip-gloss and black eyeliner around her eyes, and placed her mask on. Parvarti and Padma kept their usual plaits, Lavender had her hair flowing down around her shoulder blades and curled, and Hermione's hair was sleek and styled into spirals. They all placed their masks on and walked out the door and walked along the corridor towards the huge hall that was elegantly done up in a black and gold theme. The music was playing and they waited at the girls entrance zone. They had no idea what the boys would wear, neither did the boys know what the girls would wear. Skarlett glanced across to Pansy who was visibly shone in the crowd by her usual hairstyle, a green dress and heels. She looked quite nice, but the thing was, it reminded her of Hermione. She waved and Pansy waved back. Pansy knew it was Skarlett as they had shone each other there dresses.

'Can the girls please walk in slowly one by one. If the music changes, move to the music.. Have fun.' Professor Sprout said whom, even though a little chubby, looked very pretty in a purple long skirt, heels and a fitted purple jacket. Very Smart actually.

Hermione went in first, and to her shock, the boys were all there watching her. Skarlett looked to find Charlize behind her and they talked. It hit Skarlett then, it was New Years Eve. How could she have forgotten?

Pansy was next, followed by the Patil twins and Lavender.

Skarlett walked out into the spotlight. It reminded her of a catwalk. When she went to a muggle school when she was only 10, she did modelling. How better then to strut her stuff she thought.

She strutted down, one foot in front of the other to make her hips swing, she turned at the end, looked over her shoulder and pulled a smile and winked, and walked back. A few wolf whistles were heard amongst the crowd.

Once everyone was through the catwalk, they walked down the stairs with the gold plated banister. The girls bunched together until someone got the guts to ask them to dance. Skarlett and Hermione were giggling with Parvarti and Lavender, as Padma was asked to dance. Someone tapped Skarlett's shoulder and held out his hand. He was wearing Black robes and Skarlett could tell it was Crabbe. Because he was like her brother she accepted, but told him she knew him and any funny business she would slap him down. By that, she got the impression Crabbe knew it was Skarlett, but Crabbe wasn't too bright so she couldn't be sure.


	30. Chapter 30 Ball Part 2

Skarlett was dancing weirdly with Crabbe, and by the end of the dance, she realised he had no clue who she was. Then a complete stranger in black robes, who Skarlett thought was familiar but hadn't a clue really who it was, took her hand and spun her onto the dance floor. The song 'Leave' by JoJo came on (A/N ok so I have an obsession for that song, other artists like Slinkee Minx etc will be on later) and Skarlett and the stranger stood in the centre of the room.

'I'll lead, tango like thing.' He whispered softly into her ear.

His left leg went out to the side, as did hers. His arm was around her waist, which she didn't approve of, but she knew no one would hurt her here. He spun her around. It was like they were floating, Day-umn she thought, how could someone who can actually dance keep this from everyone?

When the song ended, the guy bent her over.

'5'

'What the hell did you do that for,' She hissed.

'4'

'Huh?!'

'3'

He bent towards her.

'2'

'HEY!'

'1'

He pressed his lips against hers and she stood up pushing him from her.

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' Shouted several students.

'Please remove your masks!' Professor Macgonagall said.

Slowly everyone but the guy and Skarlett had their masks off. The guys eyes stared at her and he slowly unclipped his mask.

She slowly unclipped hers while everyone was watching them in the centre.

'You know, you're really beautiful, how bout meeting me out the back later?' He said in her ear, as he took his mask off.

Skarlett gasped in a gulp of breath, sharp as a knife into her chest.

'Nah, I don't think so' She said casually turning around.

He grabbed her on the shoulder and turned her around.

'Look, Harry, I don't want to.'

'Come on, nothing is stopping you!'

'I SAID NO.' Skarlett said raising her voice.

Harry moved forward to brush his lips against hers.

'Get off!' She cried, ripping her mask from her face, with eyeliner running, she ran from the hall right past everyone. Draco who was chatting with Crabbe and Goyle, saw Skarlett run past him, he tried to grab her arm, but she swore violently at him and ran outside crying. Draco glanced into the centre of the stage to a very shocked Harry. He clenched his fists and walked up to Harry.

'You are going down, Potter.' He hissed.


	31. Chapter 31 Ball Part 3

Skarlett ran outside, and tripped over the hem of her dress and fell over on the ground. She sobbed uncontrollably. She turned around to find Neville and Luna outside. The walked up to her and helped her up.

They sat on the stone chairs near the cherry vines and Neville comforted Skarlett.

'Why isn't Draco out here.' She sobbed.

'Maybe he didn't see the incident..' Neville said, not sure whether to tell her what was happening inside.

'He sure did.' Luna said absent minded, as Skarlett wiped her eyes.

'What?' Skarlett said.

'He's in there bashing Harry up.' Luna said shaking her head.

Skarlett got up and stormed back inside. He eyes looked terrible and she had dirt down the front of her dress. She stood and watched Harry and Draco fighting. No wands were involved, just fists. She yelled at them to stop neither of them did.

'Stop!'

'STOP IT!'

She seized Draco's arm as her pulled back to punch.

'GET OFF ME!' He growled and pushed his arm back hitting Skarlett and pushing her to the floor.

The crowd gasped and Hermione and Ron seized Skarlett by the armpits and pulled her up. Harry stopped fighting and gasped noticing Skarlett was inside, but now she wasn't crying, she looked angrier than ever.

Draco let go of Harry and whipped around to find Skarlett with a split lip, black eyes from the eyeliner and a dirty dress. Her eyes weren't her usual self, she was mad, you could see it.

'Oh my god.. I'm so sorry.' Draco said moving towards her.

'Forget it.'

'I can't forget it.'

'No, Forget us.' Skarlett said storming out of the hall with Hermione and Ron after her. She caught sight of Crabbe and Goyle through blurry eyes from the tears welling up, and whispered something to them.

Draco stood there.

'How dare she humiliated me like that!'

'You JERK!'

'Well?!' Draco said irritable turning around to find Pansy.

'How did you expect her to act?!' She said.

He just stood there. Not wanting to listen to Pansy.

'Shouldn't have embarrassed me like that.'

'And that's all you care about? You are gutless! You care more of your pride than your fiancé!'

'I don't..' He said softly.

'Prove it.'


	32. Chapter 32 Ball Part 4

Skarlett ran out to the same seat she shared with Neville and Luna, and it wasn't long before Hermione and Ron came out from inside.

Skarlett got up when they sat down and started to take her heels off. She pulled her dress up and started walking towards the waters edge. She dipped her toe in and pressed her other foot fully in. She walked out to the middle of the lake and looked up at the moon.

'_Sirius, why did you leave us,'_ She muttered

'I need you more than I ever have done before.. Guide me please.. Mother told me about you, and your relation to me.. Please help me.. Give me some sign..'

'_Please! Anything.. Now I know your meaning you mean so much more to me..'_

'Skarlett what are you doing?'

'Nothing..' She shivered still fixated on the moon.

'_Please.. father.. please..'_ She sobbed, falling down to knee level so the water rose just under her chin.

'Skarlett get out of the water it would be freezing!' Hermione called, but Skarlett didn't answer.

'_Take me.. please..'_ She whispered while shivering in the water. It took ages before she was starting to feel light headed. It was not her desire to leave like this, but it was so unkind to her. For 16 years she did not know her father, correction, she knew him but never _knew_ him or that he was her father.. Skarlett wiped her eyes and took a breath of air and went under the water. She was not going to kill herself, just hopefully swim away far enough to get out of this place. Her head was killing her, the pain from the cold water thumped in her head and made her dizzy, she exhaled some air. She could hear shouts from out of the water and the pattering from someone's feet.

Why did it have to be like this.. She exhaled more and swam more. Her arms were tiring and her legs were cold. Her teeth were chattering. She couldn't swim no more, she must sleep..

She saw a bright light.. She was walking down towards it. Her father was walking towards her.

'Skarlett, your time isn't up..'

'I can't stay..'

'Someone wants you, they are going to get you..'

Sirius pointed and she turned around. It was the weirdest thing, she saw her self floating on the water, and Someone swimming out to get her. Shine from the moon shone off his hair as he dragged Skarlett from the lake.

'Father, I don't want to leave' Skarlett murmured, watching herself getting CPR.

'You must, I shall see you soon, but when it is right.'

'I love you Dad,'

A sharp breath impacted in a wind and Skarlett saw herself moving backwards from her Dad. She yelled but he turned and walked back. She yelled, and the light was gone.

She coughed up water and spat it out beside her. She took a breath of air, refreshing, she felt so alive. She stared into her saviour's blue grey eyes.

Draco lifted her body up and she wrapped her arms around him. She was so exhausted, she fell asleep on him. He took her up into the Slytherin Common Room and into his bedroom. He brushed her lips with his own and took her from her wet clothes. He dressed her with his own and wrapped her in the blanket on his bed.

He watched her peacefully rest in his bed. He loved her so much. He clambered onto the bed and sat next to her. He patted her hair down and slid beside her into his bed.

'Draco..'

'Mmm, I thought you were asleep..'

'I love you,' Skarlett said wrapping her arms around Draco and falling asleep.

Draco kissed her on the head, and watched her sleep before falling himself.


	33. Chapter 33 Illusions

Skarlett woke up next to Draco in the early hours of the morning. He was in his boxers and nothing else, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was what she was doing in Draco's clothes. She teased his hair between her fingers and brushed her lips against his. He groaned and opened his eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes. Skarlett Ashmore in his button up shirt with half the buttons down. Man.

He brushed her lips and started to suck on the bottom one. She played with his earlobe. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him.

Skarlett opened her mouth, letting Draco slip his tongue in. His tongue brushed hers and Draco undid the rest of the buttons on Skarlett's top. Draco withdrew his tongue and kissed Skarlett's neck.

'Y'know, Since it's Sunday, we can stay here like this all day,' Draco said kissing Skarlett near her collarbone.

'I love you,' Skarlett giggled as she took off the top. Draco stared at her chest. (She is wearing a bra if you didn't know.)

'Something you haven't seen before?' Skarlett said giggling knowing this wasn't Draco's first view.

'They haven't meant his much before.'

'I guess I should be honoured.' She giggled cuddling under the rugs. She pulled off Draco's black baggy pants so she was only in her underwear. Draco wrapped his arms around her and she did around him. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed her on the top of her head. He moved his fingers up and down her back and undid one clip on her bra and lifted her head up to look at the bruising to the side of her face and the cut lip.

'Aww I didn't mean to,' he said kissing her cheekbone.

'I know, and Harry didn't mean to kiss me, he probably thought I was Luna or Charlize.' Skarlett said moving her foot up his leg giggling.

'Yeah whatever,' Draco said, and he undid the second clip on the back of her bra.

'Draco..' Skarlett said softly.

'I'm sorry..' He said pulling his hand back.

'No.. I was going to say, I am ready.' Skarlett said.

Draco pulled off her bra and pulled her in closer. He kissed her on the neck and moved down her chest to her navel.

Skarlett giggled and they heard muffled talking.

'What the hell.?!' Draco whispered while they listened.

'HERMIONE!' Ron shouted.

'Yeah!' Hermione shouted back to him.

'What are they doing in here?' Whispered Skarlett as Draco rolled half on her with his arms wrapped around.

'HERMIONE, THIS WAY!'

'HOW DO YOU KNOW RONALD!'

'KEEP YER VOICE DOWN, BOTH YEW!' Ginny yelled between them.

'Honestly, they're so quiet, Not even a dog could hear them.'

'They're as quiet as a herd of Elephants.' Skarlett giggled.

A click of the door was heard and Draco quickly acted like they were busy. Skarlett mocked screamed and she rattled the drawers next to her.

'EWWW!' Ginny screamed hearing the noises.

'Oh move out of my way!' Ron hissed as he opened the door.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Skarlett screamed and then burst out laughing.

Draco sighed and pushed his head into the pillow.

Skarlett made sure the sheets were around her and she got up. Draco got between her and the sheets and they walked over to the door.

'Yes?' Skarlett said in a mock sugary tone.

'Uh, we came to see if **gulp** you were ok..' Ron said flustered.

'Honestly, Weaslebee, why be ashamed of our antics, when yours made the filthy mudblood preggers.' Draco said and Skarlett bit him on the shoulder.

'Ow!'

Skarlett kissed him and told the visitors they were ok.

Skarlett ran and jumped on the bed, and put her bra back on.

'Aww,' Draco said giving her puppy dog eyes.

'Lets go to a Muggle thing called the beach, and if you do what I say, I will for you!'

'Right.. Well then,' He said falling backwards onto the bed with his arms behind his neck. 'Well, I am all for instructions.'

'Ok, we need to get Hermione, Charlize, Ginny, her boyfriend dude, Harry, Ron and Us to this beach. I know you won't enjoy being there, but I will and since I'm there I'm sure we can make an exception!' She said smiling now still half naked, putting stuff into a bag. Draco dressed himself and walked up behind Skarlett packing and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Here,' She said handing him a skirt.

'I'm not gay.' He said raising an eyebrow.

'I think you've made that obvious, its for me, I need to get dressed too.'

'Oh I don't know, I mean you look good enough for me.'

'Haha, I guess all the Slytherin Boys and the rest of the school should see my body, hey?'

'I certainly don't think so!' Draco said while grabbing a jumper and jeans and a scarf.

'I am capable to dress myself, and it's summer not winter..' Skarlett said giggling, putting a tank top and skirt on.

'Stay!' She yelled while exiting the common room. She ran to the Gryffindor common room. She knocked.

'Yes?' Answered Ginny.

'Gin, it's me, tell the others to pack stuff for a vacation to the beach. If you don't know what it is ask Hermione. We are taking, you, Charlize, Hermione, Ron, Harry and your little boyfriend.'

'Ok. Meet you soon.'


	34. Chapter 34 One very long chapter, lol

They walked from some miles before getting to a beautiful beach. As Exams were over, they were granted permission to have a week at the beach. The tent was up with several different rooms. Ginny and her Boyfriend shared a room, but Ron made sure it was set up so the boy couldn't get into her room. Ron and Hermione shared and Harry and Charlize shared a room, different beds. Both Ron and Hermione and Draco and Skarlett had huge beds, and they all had a HUGE kitchen and dining and en-suite.

Draco didn't like the idea of spending time with all these Gryffindor's, so he made a sign of a snake, and anyone who didn't knock before entering and stating whom they were, would be bitten by the creature.

Skarlett held the door open to there room and laid on her bed. Harry knocked on the door.

'Hang on.' Skarlett said getting up and turning the sign over saying Sleeping on the door and making the serpent bite anyone trying to enter.

Harry and Skarlett stood and then sat on the end of the bed.

'You know I'm sorry and all right?'

'How many times must I explain it was Voldemort's fault.' Skarlett said.

Harry sighed.

'I needed to tell you something, it's really important.'

'You're not pregnant are you?!' Harry said worried.

'No, I ain't you silly goose, sit back down.'

'Well then, what is it?' Harry said looking at her.

'Tell me more about Sirius.'

'Why? You didn't know him..'

'But I shouldv'e..'

'Well.. you didn't..'

'Look, I have a right to know.' Skarlett said impatiently.

'And why is that, you didn't know him, he isn't any relation to you!'

'Actually he _is_ related to me.'

'His family hated him, how could you be related to him.'

'Its as easy as a one night stand.' Skarlett said.

Harry opened his mouth.

'So.. you're his daughter?'

'_No,_ I'm his great uncle Bernice. Cause I am.' Skarlett said sarcastically.

'Well that means we are sort of related.. I mean you're my godfather's daughter. Would that make you my god sister or cousin or something? Harry thought.

'Meh, I dunno, but I'd really like to know about my dad. He isn't my real dad but I knew him when I was younger before my real dad this dolt came back.' Skarlett said sighing,

'How did he die?' Skarlett said.

'We were at the ministry.. Voldemort made me think that he was torturing Sirius.. I went there.. The Order had to save me.. Sirius didn't want to stay home.. He wanted to help fight... He battled his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.. She hit him with a stunning curse and he fell behind a veil...' Harry said with a tear in his eye.

Skarlett sniffled and hugged Harry. For once, she wasn't fighting or scared of him. Their hug was strong and powerful and warm. She didn't want to let go. A knock at the door was heard.

'It's me Draco.. OW! You poxy snake!' He said cursing at the door.

Skarlett and Harry stayed quiet just in case they were heard.

Draco's footsteps were heard walking out of the huge tent like house.

I think we should get out before someone catches us, they'll think no good for sure, she said, opening the door slightly and checking the coast was clear. Harry scooting out and sat at the table and Skarlett let the door swing open.

She walked out and stepped outside. Draco snuck up behind her, grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

He spun her around to face him and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he ran down to the water.

'Nuhuh! Don't! I'm warning you!' She screamed, but it was too late, she was now in the water, soaking wet.

She splashed water at Draco and he laid down on top of her in the water and kissed her neck and lips. She giggled and threw water at him, and he rolled her over in the water.

'NO!!' She screamed and got up and took off onto the sand. She slipped over giggling and Draco dove into the sand next to her laughing. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes and brushed his lips. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it. He held her head and back up with his hand. They lay on the ground kissing. Footsteps were heard.

'Hermione I told you! The scrub isn't the best place!'

'Well, what else do you suggest RONALD?!' She said back.

Skarlett looked up at them and withdrew from the kiss.

'What were you two doing.' She said raising her eyebrows and giggling.

'..Uh.. Looking for flobberworms..' Ron said, starting to blush.

'She's pregnant Weasley, give her a rest would ya.' Draco said rubbing Skarlett's neck.

Skarlett got up and walked back with Ron and Hermione. Draco scowling and cursing behind them.

Harry and Charlize were in their room. Charlize just laying on her bed reading, with her glasses on and her long fringe swept across her face.

'Hi,' She said, getting off the bed and brushing her lips against Harry's.

'Mmm, Better close the door,' He said winking at her.

Harry laid her on the bed and got up next to her.

'No one has any clue do they?' Charlize said.

'You know I thought you were Skarlett at the ball right?'

'Course I do.' She said kissing his neck.

'They're all trying to set us up.. Lets have some fun with them..'

'Like what?'

'Fight. We will fight.. Plan it so they see us in bed, naked, at tea time..' Charlize said.

'You know, you are the most upfront girl I have met.'

They got up and walked out of the room to find the rest of the gang in there looking at them.

'You know I wish you would knock before you enter!' Harry yelled.

'Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before.'

'It's privacy! I was naked!'

'Well, there's nothing there to hide.' Charlize said turning her back on him.

'Oooh.' Ginny said and the boys started laughing. Ron, Hermione and Skarlett knew there was no truth to this.

'That hurt..' He said under his breath.

'Sorry..'

'Well, I'm glad I don't waste my nothing on you then!'

'If that's meant to insult, you are doing more damage to yourself.' Charlize said storming out.

Everyone looked round on Harry.

Draco giggled at Harry.

'I bet I know Skarlett hasn't slept with you Malfoy.' Harry whistled while making his thumb and index finger touch to make it 'small'.

Skarlett stared at him dumbstruck. Draco looked at Harry with a smirk on his face.

'I would easily pull down my pants to prove my point if you wish, but I don't want the filthy mudblood staring at it.'

'Don't call her that!' Harry, Ron, Skarlett and Ginny said.

'Nah it's ok, I'd only be staring cause its so tiny!'

'Well I'm guessing Weasley would be much smaller considering he would share the same size with his brothers. Now tell me how big.'

'That's really harsh.' Ginny said, 'And Disgusting.'

'Well, what do you expect. Now If you don't mind Skarlett and I have some unfinished business to do.'

'Uh, tell me how we would do that.. Considering I've been naked before you, but you never before me..'

This cut Draco deep and he stalked to his room.

'Come back here.' She fumed and walked after him.

'I wanted to make sure you were ready. I defended you back there!'

'You could've dropped it!'

'Didn't you hear what Potter said?!' Draco said fuming kicking a box out of the way.

'I did and I let it slide, cause I knew he was wrong.'

'Whatever.'

'Yeah. Whatever.'

Skarlett took her top off and her bra and put her bikini on.

Draco stared at her.

'You have your own, stare at them.' She said viciously.

She took off her pants and put some boardies over her underwear.

'I really hate fighting with you.' He said sighing.

'I know..' She said sitting on his lap, as he was on the bed.

She hugged him, strong and tight. Draco placed his hand at the side of her and rolled it around to her back. He rolled her over onto the bed and climbed over her and kissed her neck while he was on his knees and his forearms. He kissed her collarbone and chest.

Hermione opened the door.

'Ahh, I'm so sorry!' She screamed covering her eyes and walking out.

'GODAMNIT!' Draco yelled.

'What?' Skarlett said

'With the rate of this, I'm never gonna get la-'

'Get what?'

'Get to know you better,' he said rephrasing.


	35. Chapter 35

Skarlett came running in screaming and fell on the floor laughing. Ron came running in and squirted her with a water gun.

Draco walked out with his bag packed.

'I'm going home..' Draco said.

Skarlett stood up infront of him.

'Why?' She said, her face falling.

'I don't belong here.' Draco said avoiding her eye contact.

'Ok, I'll pack my stuff then.' She said starting to walk to their room.

'I'm going home alone.'

'Without me?' Skarlett was surely upset.

'That what it means dunnit?' Draco said harshly.

Skarlett had her mouth open.

'Close your mouth, you look like a dirty whore.'

'That's what its all about.. I won't sleep with you..'

'Not exactly..' Draco was an awful liar.

Skarlett bit her lip and looked at the floor. She sniffed.

She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. This wasn't happening. She sniffled back a tear and walked past him. Once she had gotten out of the tent, she ran.. Ran to where ever she could, past Hermione and Ron, dropping pearly tears into the ocean. She ran past Ginny. Harry was at the end of the beach, he caught her around her waist and she fell into the sand. She burst into tears.

'Shhh, whats wrong..' Harry questioned.

'Draco's left..' She sniffled again and Harry pulled her into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

'He left..'

'He left without me!' She sobbed.

'Why?'

'Because.. I wouldn't sleep with him..' She stood up and walked off.

'Hey, you're not goin anywhere like that.'

'Harry, Just leave me alone for a little..'

Harry watched Skarlett walk off along the beach.

He turned on foot and ran down the beach. Draco was sitting in the chair at the table.

'What the hell did you do to her?!' Harry yelled at Draco.

'I told her I was leaving.' He said bluntly.

'Why? Because she wouldn't play around?'

'No, cause I know someone was in her room when we first arrived.'

'You do? Who?'

'You.'

'We weren't doing anything!'

'So you admit it.'

'I admit being in there, but nothing happened!'

'Well what did happen hmm?'

'We talked.'

'And what, I am not a good enough boyfriend to talk to?'

'She wanted to know about the man your aunt killed. The one who raised her for half of her life, whether he was in prison or not.'

'You lie.' Draco said.

'Besides what else would I be doing?'

'Sneaking behind my back and sleeping with my girlfriend!'

'I would never be the other man, nor would I cheat on my _own_ Girlfriend, Charlize, its you Draco who would do that.'

Draco sighed and looked at Harry.

'That's one thing I would never do to someone I love.'

'Then why did you leave her?'

'I didn't!' Draco said standing.

'She thinks so.' Harry said pursing his lips and raising an eyebrow.

'I said I was leaving here.'

'She said you said you were going home _alone_. Doesn't sound too inviting does it.'

Draco got up and moved from the table. He went back into the room, later he fell asleep.

Skarlett returned late from sorting things out. She walked into her room to find Draco sleeping in the bed. She sighed and took a blanket and pillow from the cupboard and went outside to sleep under the stars.

It was cold that night. She didn't really care. She was not sleeping in the same bed with someone she thought she cared about.


	36. Chapter 36

She awoke to the waves crashing in the morning. Noise was heard from in Hermione and Ron's bedroom, it sounded oddly like Ron struggling with his jumper and Hermione having to get out of bed to help him. Skarlett got up and went into the shower. She locked the door and ran a hot bath. She got in and the hot water rose up to her knees. She turned the tap off and laid down in the water. Tears ran down her face as she tried to make sense of it all. Her life was so perfect before. Voldemort have ruined it. Why did it have to be this way? She sat there in the water for a while until she heard a knock at the door. It was Draco.

'Hey who is using the shower?! This is my ensuite.'

'Piss Off.' She yelled.

'Skarlett?'

'I said piss off!'

He didn't. He walked into the bathroom and sat next to the bath. She looked at the wall.

'I didn't mean I was leaving you.' Draco said in a small voice.

A tear ran down Skarlett's face. Draco grabbed her wrist and played with her fingers.

'Would I have given you this if I was going to leave you?'

Skarlett took the ring off her finger and gave it too him.

'There's your ring. Obvious you only stayed to retrieve it..' She said strong but she turned her head and started crying.

He placed the ring on her finger and rubbed her on the back.

'Don't feel sorry for me..'

'No, I wouldn't I'd feel guilty for leaving you, and I'd be feeling sorry.'

She snorted. What Bullshit she thought.

She stood up out of the bath. There she was, naked in front of him. He stared at her body. She bit her lip and wrapped in a towel.

'Fine, If you want sex, take me.' She said crying.

Draco stared at her as if she was mad.

'I don't want sex, I want you.'

Lie Again she thought.

He grazed his lips against hers. She pulled away and walked out into the bedroom.

'Stop walking away..' He said finally.

She turned and walked towards him.

He was unsure of what she would do. She placed on hand on his cheek and the other on his chest. She undid the buttons one by one and went onto her knees to undo his buckle on his belt. The zipper came down. She started to pull at the pants. He grabbed her hand and pulled her upwards. He walked her backwards to the bed and laid her down. She was sprawled across the bed and he kicked his pants off walking over. He removed his shirt, and she removed her towel. Draco locked the door and walked over to Skarlett. He pulled at his boxers and walked across the room naked.

Skarlett looked at him with her hazel eyes as he crept onto the bed. She pulled him down by his neck as he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her neck and her chest. He ran his fingers along her sides.

'Are you sure?' He said moving up and looking her in the eye.

She gave a weak nod and breathed out. Draco did everything in his power to make her feel loved, and she fell asleep with him inside her.

(A/N: Finally they got their act together. Uh, Sorry bout the ending, but if you've read the fanfics you know how they go. Besides I've read too many soppy novels with that ending so I used it. Enjoy!)


	37. Chapter 37

'Hello beautiful,' Draco said when Skarlett had woken up. He kissed her on the nose and the neck.

'My stomach is so sore..' Skarlett said wincing. Draco hugged her.

'It will get better.' he said rubbing her stomach and getting out of bed.

'I sure hope so..' Skarlett got out and dressed. Draco was whistling. A sure sign for the boys at Hogwarts that he got lucky.

They walked out of the room and Skarlett started to make some Breakfast. Wasn't long before Ginny came and helped, and even as much as Hermione wanted to, her stomach decided it would rather make food exit her mouth than get in it. Pregnancy.. Man, how Lucky Hermione must be.. She didn't know whether it was sarcasm or not.

Draco sat at the table with his orange juice and stared at Skarlett's ass the whole time.

Skarlett served up the food and placed the dishes on the table. Draco pulled her down by her waist onto his lap and gave her a Frenchy right there at the table.

'Ok, by the looks of things, you guys have made up.' Ron said.

'Uh, yeah,' Skarlett said blushing and Draco gave a guilty grin. 'Uh, I better get to sleepy heads out of bed I guess.'

Skarlett walked to their bedroom and knocked on the door.

'Mmm?!' Harry said half asleep.

'You better be decent, I'm coming in!' Skarlett said opening the door, looking, then closing the door swiflty and falling to the ground laughing.

'Well.. Someone else got lucky..' She giggled on the floor.

'Get up.' Draco laughed and helped her up. She sat on his lap, her legs flung around his waist, sitting on the front of his thighs.

'I so want you right now.' Draco said kissing her.

'What was that?' Harry said walking from the doorway.

'I so want food right now?' Draco said piling stuff on his plate while the rest at the table stifled their laughter.

Skarlett sat down on the seat next to Draco, they held each others hand, their fingers entwined.

After breakfast they all spread out. Harry and Charlize had disappeared somewhere. Ron and Hermione were looking through magazines of little babies clothes, Ginny and her Boyfriend were in their bedrooms and Skarlett and Draco were laying on their bed, doing nothing, which is a change.

'I wonder what our family will look like..' Skarlett said rolling over onto Draco and resting her head on his chest.

'All Blondes, Malfoy genes are very strong.' Draco said.

'I'd want a little girl..'

'I'd want a little boy.'

'What about our wedding? What will it be like?' Skarlett said.

'In the flower fields near my manor, we could have all this magic and stuff.'

'How about we have this thing, its called an arch, muggles have them in gardens, we have the magic going around it and flowers, and we stand under it and get married. I can imagine have a red white carpet of silk and flowers down the centre of rows of red chairs. They would have beautiful roses on the sides of them.'

Draco pulled her head up with his index finger under her chin and kissed her on the lips. Skarlett sighed and took off her top and returned to her spot. She still have a camisole on so it wasn't like she was stark naked.

'My stomach still hurts..' She said rubbing it.

'I didn't mean to hurt you..' He said and he looked sad.

'It's ok.. I can live with it..' She kissed him and then sucked his bottom lip. He moaned.

'Don't do that!' He said laughing.

'Do what?'

'This!'

Draco sucked on Skarlett's lip and placed a hand on her breast.

'Hey! That is unwanted physical contact!' She giggled and she poked him.

'Oww!' Draco laughed and Skarlett rolled over on him and starting poking him.

'Stop it!'

'Stop what?' She said teasing.

Draco grabbed her ass and bit her neck.

'Oww.. that really hurt..' She said pouting.

'Awww, Here..' Draco said rubbing her neck and kissing her softly on the lips.


	38. Chapter 38 Finally!

'Get up, Get up!' Harry was knocking at the door.

'Harry, what the sod?' Skarlett said cursing at the door.

'Uh, we have.. a.. visitor.' Harry said, before Lucius Malfoy burst through the door.

'Draco, what in the world are you doing here, with such riff-raff! Your mother and I raised your better. Grab your things. WE ARE LEAVING.'

'I'll get my stuff packed as well then..' I said pushing stuff of mine together.

'No one but my Son and I are going back.' Lucius said.

'Skarlett is coming with us. Don't make me choose between you, I'll choose her.'

'Why you little…'

'I love her, father.' Draco said calmly to his father's face.

'And How can you prove this?' He said coolly.

I held out my hand showing the ring on my finger.

'This thing shows love? I don't see it.'

'I am staying here father!'

'You are coming home, someone needs to see you.'

'What like Voldemort??' Harry said snapping at Lucius.

'How dare you speak his name on your unworthy lips!' Lucius said casting Harry a dirty look.

'I want to stay here, or Skarlett comes with us.'

'Neither will be happening. You will be coming home with me. End of discussion.' Lucius said finally.

Draco packed his stuff quite quickly as I sat on the bed beside myself..

……….

Draco walked out with his stuff on the beach, his father pushing him in the back.

'I love you..'

'Don't go..' I cried..

'I don't have much chose.' Draco said angered..

'I AM PREGNANT!' I said bursting into tears on the ground, as everyone looked at me shocked, and Draco walked around with his father behind him.


End file.
